Secrets
by catsfancier
Summary: Summary: Catherine's past collides with her present. Is the love she and Steve share strong enough to survive it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Hawaii 5-0. I'm only borrowing them for a while.

This is not my first fanfiction but is my first Hawaii 5-0 fanfiction and my first one here. I'm a huge Steve/Catherine fan. I think they have great chemistry and wish the show would do more with them.

I don't plan for this to be a long story but then again I can tend to get long-winded so no promises. I hope to update every few days but we all know how real life can get. I'll do my best.

**Summary: _Catherine's past collides with her present. Is the love she and Steve share strong enough to survive it?_**

This story is set in early 2014. Everything on the show has happened. Kono is back.

I don't think we've really heard much about Catherine's family. I can't remember if it's ever been discussed on the show, aside from her telling Grace that her dad was in the Navy too. But for the purposes of my story, Catherine's father is an Admiral in the Navy. He and her mother are still married. She has one brother, Ethan, who is 2 years older and one sister, Kelsey, who is 13 years younger.

* * *

**_Five-0 Headquarters – Early Friday Afternoon_**

"I know I'm missing something Cath. I just can't put my finger on it." Steve scowled as they walked down the hallway toward the Five-0 offices. "It's just not sitting right in my gut."

"Are you sure that isn't the two foot long meatball subs you just ate at Ba-Le," Catherine teased him once again for the sheer amount of food he consumed at lunch.

"Hey, it's your fault I didn't have time to grab more than a Goji berry energy bar for breakfast," he grinned at her, completely unfazed by her jab. Steve McGarrett had a huge appetite – in all aspects of his life – something Catherine knew well about him so her teasing didn't faze him.

"And how exactly is it my fault?" she scoffed good-naturedly as they turned the corner, but she lowered her voice as they approached the office door. "You were the one who wouldn't let me out of bed until after eight."

Steve grasped her around her waist and pulled her against his side. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear. "You slept in the nude last night Cath. You can't expect me to wake up to you naked and not take advantage of that."

Steve felt Catherine shudder softly at his soft words, clearly remembering the way he woke her, then worked her, before finally letting her stumble out of bed with barely enough time for the two of them to shower and get to work. Secretly satisfied with her reaction, Steve chuckled under his breath and released her.

She turned her head and scowled at him. "You don't fight fair, McGarrett."

He flashed her a cocky grin. "Never said I did, Rollins."

Steve pushed open the glass door to the Five-0 offices and stood back to let Catherine enter before him. The scent of her perfume wafted into his nostrils as she walked by and, now that he was done teasing her, it made his stomach clench. He loved working with her every day now that she was officially a part of the team, but it did make it difficult to concentrate sometimes.

Fantasies of spreading her out on the surface table and having his way with her had consumed his thoughts more often than he'd like to admit. Not that he'd admit it to anyone but himself of course. In fact, he'd had to resort to standing next to her recently in order to not see her and the table in his line of vision at the same time. He was going to have to do something about that fantasy soon.

Steve watched her walk toward Chin and Danny, who stood around the surface worktable talking, and wished they could all just call it an early day. But they needed to solve this robbery homicide case before any of them could take off.

"Hey, any updates?" Steve asked as they approached.

Chin shook his head. "Waiting on ballistics from Fong on the bullet casing they pulled out of the wall at the bank." He gestured to Kono sitting in her office. "Kono is just finishing up the paperwork on that kidnapping case from last week."

"Where have you two been?" Danny eyed them suspiciously.

"Lunch, Danny. You know what lunch is right? Every one of us is not only entitled but required by law to take a lunch."

"I'm well aware of the labor laws Steven." Chin chuckled and shared a look with Catherine.

She jumped in before Danny could start on the roll she could sense was coming. "I'm going to help Kono."

Steve smirked and his eyes followed Catherine as she walked away.

"The two of you just seem to disappear together a lot in the middle of the day with no word on where you've been," Danny continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"We take lunch every day Daniel. We invited you to come along if you remember. You declined in favor of a hot dog from the cart downstairs." Steve shuddered at the thought of what Danny tended to lean toward for lunch.

"Lunch doesn't take…" Danny looked at his watch. "Two hours? You do realize that playing slappy tickly during work hours is frowned on by the higher ups."

"Watch it Danno," Steve warned quietly. He didn't mind Danny's teasing, but he drew the line at anything untoward being insinuated about Catherine.

"Lighten up man," Danny chided as he punched Steve in the arm. "You know I'm just giving you shit. Catherine is way too professional to let you manhandle her during work hours. I'm still amazed she lets you do it during off hours."

Steve finally smirked and shook his head, unable to stay mad as his partner and best friend. Steve knew the entire team, Danny especially, had the utmost respect and love for Catherine.

"Enough with the wise ass remarks and let's focus on this case." He slapped Danny on the back and his smirk grew wider. "I want this solved by sundown so I can take Catherine home and manhandle her off the clock."

Chin, who had stilled and waited to see how Steve would react to Danny's jibes, just chuckled, as Danny did the same. Chin brought up security footage from the bank so they could watch it again in an attempt to pick up on something they might have missed.

* * *

A few minutes later Steve caught the sight of the door opening out of the corner of his eye and he turned.

Although he'd only met her once, Steve recognized Kelsey immediately. He'd met her four Christmas's ago, when Catherine invited him to spend the holiday with her family, when they both had leave at the same time. It was the time her father had shown him all of Catherine's ice skating photographs and trophies. If there was one father who was proud of his daughter, it was Admiral Jason Rollins.

Kelsey looked just like Catherine when he'd met her at the Naval Academy all those years ago. She had the same eyes and the same dimples but Kelsey wore her brown hair cropped short and curly unlike Catherine who had always worn her hair long and straight.

Steve's fingers twitched as thoughts flashed in his mind of Catherine's dark silky strands wrapped around his fingers. It was his favorite way to kiss her. He'd thread his fingers in her hair and hold her captive against his mouth as he devoured her.

"Hey Kelsey, long time no see," Steve cleared his throat, shaking away those images as he greeted Catherine's younger sister.

"I'm looking for Catherine. Is she here?" Kelsey asked abruptly. Steve narrowed his eyes at her rather rude greeting. She had been polite the last time her met her but clearly something was going on as Steve noticed she was wringing her fingers tightly together.

Before he could reply Catherine walked out of Kono's office and greeted her sister with surprise.

"Kel, what are you doing here?" Catherine walked over to Kelsey and hugged her. Steve noticed Kelsey remained stiff in her embrace. "Why didn't you let me know you were coming, I would have picked you up at the airport?"

"I didn't want you to know."

Steve raised his eyebrow when Catherine glanced over at him with a confused look, surprised by Kelsey's blatant hostility. "What's going on? Do mom and dad know you're here?"

Kelsey scoffed. Mom and Dad? That's a joke."

Catherine's back stiffened. "Hey what's with the attitude? Did you get into a fight with them again or something? Is this about that biker guy you're dating?"

"How could you lie to me all this time?" Kelsey accused harshly.

Catherine's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? Kelsey, you're not making any sense. Why don't you come in my office so we can talk?"

Kelsey reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, shoving it roughly at Catherine, making her stagger slightly.

"This," Kelsey spat. "How could you lie to me about this? You of all people?"

Steve couldn't see what was on the paper Kelsey had shoved into Catherine's hands but he saw her face go white as she looked down and saw what was written on it.

"Cath?" Steve said her name when he saw her sway slightly and reached out a hand to her even though he was too far away to touch her.

"Where did you get this?" Catherine asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"That's all you have to say to me? Really?" Kelsey screeched, her tone snapping Catherine back from her shocked stupor.

Catherine's eyes narrowed. "Kelsey calm down. Come into my office." She crumpled the paper in one hand and grabbed Kelsey by the arm with the other. "Excuse us please," Catherine murmured to the trio as she led Kelsey away.

Steve watched her go, frowning.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked once Catherine closed her office door.

Steve glanced over at Danny before looking back toward Catherine's office. "I have no idea."

"Is that Catherine's sister?" Chin asked as Kono came out of her office.

"Yeah," Steve replied, distracted as he watched Catherine and Kelsey arguing inside Catherine's office. It was clearly very heated and Catherine was attempting to calm Kelsey down.

"Who was yelling out here?" Kono asked, approaching the table.

"That would be Catherine's little sister," Danny offered helpfully. "Is it wrong that I wish all our offices weren't sound proof right now?"

Chin and Kona nodded their heads in agreement as the three of them surreptitiously watched the activity in Catherine's office.

"Hey," Steve admonished, even though he was doing the same thing. He slapped his hand down on the table to get their attention. "Let's give Catherine her privacy. So what do we know for sure on this case?"

"The MO matches a string of robberies on Maui and the big island last month but these guys are pros. The never leave any prints behind and are never seen on security cameras."

"There are no plates on the getaway car," Kono added. 'But they left some tire residue on the pavement when they sped off so Fong is also running that."

The sound of glass shattering had all four of them looking over toward Catherine's office.

"What the hell?" Steve barked.

The glass wall was cracked in a spider web pattern obscuring the view into Catherine's office. The door suddenly flew open and Kelsey came running out of the office, rushing past the four of them and out the door.

"Thank goodness for safety glass," Danny said as Steve strode purposefully towards Catherine's office.

"Her sister sure knows how to make an exit," Steve heard Kono say as he stepped inside Catherine's office.

Catherine was leaning with both hands on the desk, her head hung down and her eyes shut. The piece of paper Kelsey has shoved at her was crumpled into a ball in her right hand.

The basalt lava rock paperweight that usually sat on the corner of Catherine's desk was on the floor, clearly having been the catalyst for the damage to the glass wall.

"Cath, are you alright?" Steve asked softly as he approached her.

Catherine nodded slowly. "I'm sorry about the glass. I'll pay for it."

"What happened?"

Catherine lifted her head, her eyes haunted and Steve stepped closer, reaching out grab her hand.

"Hey," he squeezed her hand gently. "What was that all about?"

Catherine shook her head but didn't speak. She just gripped his hand tighter. She looked down at the crumpled paper in her hand and then shoved it into her pocket.

"I know we have a case to finish up but I have to go after her Steve. I have to talk to her."

Steve looked at her for a long moment, wondering if she was going to answer his question. When it became obvious she wasn't, he just nodded his head. "I'll go with you."

"No," Catherine replied quickly. Steve looked at her quizzically. "I need to do this alone. She's hurt and angry and she's not going to listen if anyone else is there."

"Why is she so hurt and angry Cath? What's on that paper that's so bad?"

Catherine shook her head again and slid her eyes away from his. "Steve I can't. Not right now. I have to find her and try to fix this before I can do anything else."

Steve frowned and crouched down a little trying to get her to look him in the eye. Catherine never avoided eye contact with him and it made his gut clench that she was now. "Catherine, your sister just came into our offices, threw a fit, then a paperweight, smashing our wall then stormed out of here. I think I deserve some kind of explanation as to what's going on."

"Steve, I told you I'd pay for it." Catherine looked up at him abruptly. She pulled her hand out of his and stepped back, putting space between them as her eyes flashed angrily.

"I don't give a shit about the glass Catherine," Steve growled, frustrated. He then took a deep breath, knowing she didn't need his anger too. He reached for her hand again and lifted it against his chest. "It's you I'm worried about."

Catherine looked at him for a long moment before she sighed and stepped forward, resting her forehead against his chest. "I know. I'm sorry Steve. You deserve more than I can give you right now. But please just let me go after her. I have to make sure she's alright. I'll tell you everything tonight."

Steve wrapped his arms around her and felt her shaking. He frowned, at a loss for what to do for her. "Okay," he finally replied softly against the top of her head. "What do you need me to do?"

Catherine stepped back and grabbed a pen and paper from the top of her desk. She quickly wrote down a phone number. "Can you track her cell phone? I need to know where to start looking for her."

He nodded. "Take one of the GPS trackers with you. I'll have Chin ping her phone and send the location to you. You'll be able to track her yourself from there."

Catherine looked at him gratefully, lifting her hands and cupping his face. "Thank you," she whispered softly, tilting her face up and pulling his lips to hers, kissing him softly.

Steve pulled her tighter against him, deepening the kiss, holding her still slightly shaking body against his own. He slid his hands up her back and threaded his fingers in her hair, kissing her like he'd been thinking about earlier. Catherine's breath hitched then she sighed softly into his mouth.

After several minutes she broke the kiss and Steve rested his forehead against hers. "I have to go. She's got too much of a head start already. She knows I know how to track her and she's not going to make it easy."

"You can tell me anything, Catherine. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes." She pulled out of his arms and grabbed her keys off her desk.

Steve followed her out of her office. Chin, Kono and Danny tried to look busy but failed miserably. Steve just shook his head and walked over to the cabinet to his right.

Catherine stopped and looked at the team. "Sorry about that." She angled her head toward her shattered office wall.

Danny shrugged. "Oh that. Please. Just another day at the office."

Catherine smiled gratefully. Steve handed Catherine one of the GPS trackers and the paper with Kelsey's phone number to Chin. "Chin, ping this number and send the location to tracker three."

"You got it."

Steve placed his hand on Catherine's waist to get her attention. She looked over at him.

"Call me if you need me."

Catherine nodded before turning and walking out of the offices.

Once she was gone, Danny asked. "Okay, so are you going to tell us what the hell that was all about?"

Steve watched Catherine disappear down the hallway, not answering Danny until she was out of sight. "I still have no idea."

"What do you mean you still have no idea?"

He turned back and scowled at Danny. "I mean I have no idea Danny. She wouldn't tell me okay."

"Is her sister always that volatile?" Kono asked curiously.

"The one other time I met her she was really sweet."

"How old is she anyway? She looks kind of young," Danny observed.

"I think she just turned twenty,' Steve answered absently. "Catherine went home last fall for her birthday."

"I remember that. It was right after Billy died, right?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah."

"Well they couldn't have more different personalities, could they?" Kono added. "I don't think I've ever seen Catherine lose her cool like that."

"She doesn't," Steve said distractedly.

"Her sister just pulled off the road near Waimanalo Beach," Chin interrupted. "I sent the coordinates to Catherine."

"Thanks Chin." Steve pulled another GPS tracker out of his pocket and typed Catherine's number into it. A map appeared on the tablet and he saw the dot indicating Catherine's phone moving along Kalanianaole Highway, just past the Hawaii Water Sports Center.

"Are you tracking Catherine?" Danny asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course," Steve answered

"Do you think she's gonna like that?" Kono asked with a smirk.

"Do you really think she doesn't expect me to considering what just happened?" Steve retorted. Even if it made her angry with him he'd still do it. He had no idea what was going on with her and Kelsey but until he did, he was going keep her in his sights, even if it was just via GPS.

"Your funeral boss," Kono added. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Your concern is touching. Can we just get back to work and figure out where these robbers are going to strike next?"

Steve tried to focus on the case but he couldn't keep his eyes off the moving dot on the GPS tracker, even after it stopped at Waimanalo Beach and caught up with Kelsey.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Thanks for the kind comments and great reviews. Here's the next chapter.

Some of you may not like the way this part ends - but I can assure you there is a method to my madness.

Also, let me assure you that I am very good at math and I haven't made any mistakes or typos with ages. You'll just have to trust me on this – all will be revealed in good time.

These first two Chapters have been from Steve's point of view. Chapter 3 and beyond will be dual POV from both Catherine and Steve.

Enjoy!

**_Secrets – Chapter 2_**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Hawaii 5-0. I'm only borrowing them for a while. J

**Summary: ****_Catherine's past collides with her present. Is the love she and Steve share strong enough to survive it?_**

Please see Chapter 1 for all other author notes.

* * *

**_Five-0 Headquarters – Steve's Office - Mid Friday Afternoon_**

Steve looked at his watch for the tenth time in the last half hour. Catherine had only been gone for two hours but it seemed like days. He kept checking the GPS tracker to see where she was but he was starting to feel like a stalker.

She had caught up with Kelsey at Waimanalo Beach but Kelsey's GPS left the area almost immediately. Catherine's hadn't moved since that time – so either she dropped her phone and left it behind or she was still on the beach.

Steve's gut told him she was still there though and it was taking all his strength to not jump in his truck and drive over there. Whatever was going on between the sisters was something they needed to work out. Cath was a grown woman and the last thing she needed was him hovering like some clingy, overprotective boyfriend. She promised if she needed him she'd call. He had to trust that she would.

Chin and Kono had gone down to the lab to see Fong. Steve still had an odd feeling in his gut about this case but figured the uncomfortable knot that had been increasing steadily all afternoon was more to do with Catherine than the case.

Steve heard a swift knock on the door. Steve shoved the GPS tracker under a manila folder just as Danny walked in.

"I know you're stalking your girlfriend Steve. You don't have to hide it from me."

"I'm not stalking her," Steve scowled as Danny dropped into the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Uh huh. And just what do you call tracking her phone every five minutes?"

"Don't you have some work you have to do?"

Danny shrugged. "Not really. Chin just called. Ballistics was a bust. No matches for the bullet casing or the tire residue."

Steve flopped back in his chair and his scowled deepened. "I think we should go back down to the bank and see if anything else at the scene jumps out at us. This should be a simple open and shut case Danny. It's almost like they are taunting us. I don't know why I can't figure it out."

"Because Super SEAL is supposed to figure everything out on his own?" Danny scoffed. "None of us have been able to Steve. These guys are good."

"Well we have to before they hit another bank Danny." Steve started rifling through his desk looking for his badge. "Let's go back over there."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down big guy. Why don't you send Chin and Kono? How are you supposed to stalk Catherine and go over the crime scene at the same time?'

"You know what Danny, I'm over you," Steve snapped. "If you're not going to help me solve this case, will you please find something to do because you're getting on my nerves?"

Danny just sat back in his chair and watched Steve making even more of a mess of his desk. "Where the hell is my badge?" Steve barked.

"Check your belt," Danny offered, then asked more quietly. "Has she moved?"

Steve's hand went to his belt and felt his badge clipped there. He expelled a harsh breath and sat down in his chair again. He looked at the GPS tracker again. "No. She's still in the same spot."

"What about her sister?"

"She's up on the North Shore. By the looks of it she's checked in at Turtle Bay."

"Sweet. Guess the Rollins family has money."

Steve frowned as his best friend. "Yes, Catherine comes from money Danny. Since when does something like that matter to you?"

"Since when did you become so sensitive all of a sudden?"

Steve's mouth dropped open in shock. "Seriously Danny? Were you not here two hours ago when all that went down?"

"Of course I was." Danny leaned forward in his chair. "And I understand you're worried about Catherine, but Steve, you're driving yourself crazy here. Catherine is a big girl and I'm sure she can handle her little sister. Hell, she could lay you flat on your ass with minimal effort."

Steve couldn't believe Danny was giving him such a hard time right now. "I'm not worried about her physically Danny. Do you actually have a point you're trying to make?"

"Yes, yes I do, my friend." Danny sat back again. "Give Catherine her space and stop obsessing over this. You can see where she is on your stalker machine," Danny gestured to the tracker Steve still held in his hand. "She'll come to you. She always does."

Steve sighed heavily. "I know. I know. I don't know what's got me so on edge. This case is eluding me. Now this. I was planning to take Catherine to Kauai this weekend for a quiet romantic getaway and now that looks like it's blown out of the water."

"I didn't know you were going away this weekend."

"Danny I don't report all my movements to you."

"Why were you going away?" Danny questioned.

Steve shook his head exasperated. "You do remember Cath's birthday is Monday right?"

"Of course I remember." Danny looked offended that Steve would even ask him that. "Grace and I bought her birthday gift last night actually. Grace is really excited to give to her."

"Why would you ask me why I was taking her away then?" Steve growled. "And why do I even need a reason to spend a romantic weekend away with my girlfriend?"

Danny held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't say you need a reason. I was just asking. Where were you taking her on Kauai? Were you going to stay at a hotel or did you rent something?"

"Why does that even matter Danny? What is with your obsession with my and Catherine's relationship? You really need to get a life of your own, you know."

"Well at least you are now finally admitting it is a relationship. My work here is done." Danny grinned.

"I really hate you sometimes," Steve sighed.

Danny smiled. "You love me and you know it." After a beat Danny asked curiously. "You expecting visitors from the base?"

"What? Where did that come from? Do you have ADD?"

"Some fancy dressed Navy dude just walked in." Danny gestured to the tall man in Dress Whites standing in the main office area.

Steve turned his head and his eyes widened. "That's Catherine's father."

"Oooh. The plot thickens."

"Shut it Danno." Steve shoved the tracker in his pocket and walked out of his office. Danny followed behind him.

Admiral Jason Rollins was a formidable looking man. With a full head of salt and pepper hair, he stood several inches taller than Steve at six foot, six inches.

He'd once been a SEAL but had moved into Naval Intelligence after he'd been wounded during an op in the Vietnam War. He was known throughout the entire military as the man who built the military intelligence division to what it is today. That's one of the reason's Catherine excelled so well at her job. In addition to her natural intellect and instinct, she trained under the man who built it.

Steve held his hand out to the man in front of him. "Admiral Rollins, Sir. It's been a long time."

"Hello, Commander." The Admiral shook Steve's hand. "And I've told you to call me Jason."

Steve nodded then turned to introduce Danny. "Admiral, let me introduce my partner – "

"Danny Williams," the Admiral finished for him as he reached out to shake Danny's hand. "Cat's told me all about you."

Danny grinned as he shook the Admiral's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Admiral." Danny elbowed Steve in the side. "Did you hear that Steven? _Your_ girlfriend is talking to her father about _me_."

Steve just looked at Danny blandly. "She probably told him how incompetent you are next to me, that's all."

"Incompetent?" Danny retorted and was about to start in when the Admiral gestured to the two of them.

"She told me about this," he said referring to their bickering. "So McGarrett, I'm sorry to drop in unannounced like this but I'm looking for my daughter."

"Which one?" Steve asked.

The Admiral grunted. "So Kelsey did show up here."

"Yes, this afternoon."

The Admiral looked around curiously. "Where are she and Cat now?"

"They had a minor argument," Steve said diplomatically. "Then Kelsey left and Catherine followed after her."

The Admiral glanced over at the shattered glass wall. "Minor, huh? I don't think I need to ask which one of my daughters did that to your wall." He sighed heavily. "That girl and her damn temper."

"She and Catherine have very different personalities, don't they?" Danny observed aloud.

"That's an understatement son."

Steve looked at Catherine's father closely for the first time and he could see shadows beneath his eyes. He also carried the same haunted look Catherine had earlier.

"Catherine didn't mention she was expecting company."

The Admiral narrowed his eyes at Steve. "Now McGarrett, let's not play games. I think you know she wasn't expecting either one of us."

"No," Steve agreed, glad the man didn't want to beat around the bush. Maybe he would get some answers. "All I do know, Sir, is that after Kelsey accused Catherine of lying to her, she showed something to Catherine that made her turn white as a ghost. In all the time I've known Cath I have never seen her that shaken. And I've seen her in some pretty intense situations that would rattle even the bravest men."

Steve watched as the giant man in front of him deflated slightly right before his eyes. "I tried to protect both of them but I knew one day this would all blow up in our faces."

"With all due respect sir, what would?" Steve growled, frustrated.

The Admiral straightened his back. "It's not my place Steve. You'll need to speak to Cat. Do you know where they went? Neither of them is answering their phones."

Steve looked at him for a long minute then pulled the GPS tracker out of his pocket.

"Catherine is at Waimanalo Beach and Kelsey is at Turtle Bay Resort."

The Admiral raised his eyebrow. "Is my daughter aware you track her like that?"

"Steve's a stalker by nature. Don't mind him," Danny offered helpfully. "It must be a SEAL thing."

Steve glowered at Danny before answering. "There is very little I do that Cath is unaware of."

"I bet," the Admiral chucked darkly. "Thank you."

Steve nodded then spoke seriously, addressing the Admiral by his first name for the first time. "Jason, you have my cell number. Call me if she needs me.

The Admiral put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Don't worry son, she'll tell you everything now I'm sure. She's wanted to for years." He frowned sadly. "My girl has carried this burden alone for far too long." He removed his hand and put his hat back on his head. "She's right about you. You're a good man McGarrett."

"Thank you, Sir." After a beat, Steve admitted quietly. "Your daughter is my life."

He heard Danny hum with approval beside him but Steve ignored him, knowing full well Danny would gloat about Steve's admission as soon as he got the chance. At this moment though Steve didn't care, because despite his hang ups about his and Cath's relationship, what he just said to her father was the truth.

"Remember that Commander," Catherine's father warned him before saying goodbye to Danny. "Detective Williams."

"Admiral," Danny replied as he and Steve watched Catherine's father walk out of the 5-0 offices.

"This has got to be something pretty serious for her father to fly in like that," Danny offered worriedly.

"Didn't I tell you to shut it Danno?" Steve growled as the knot in his stomach clenched tighter.

* * *

Steve cracked his neck and stretched as he sat back in his chair. He'd sent Danny, Chin and Kono home a while ago since it was obvious they weren't going to solve their case today. Steve had been trying to focus on some paperwork, just stupid busy work to keep him occupied while he waited to hear from Catherine, but he'd been looking at the same piece of paper for the last twenty minutes and he still had no idea what he read.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was six thirty. The late afternoon sun had already fallen below the horizon, leaving his office bathed in darkness, except the small desk lamp illuminating the stack of papers Steve was failing to concentrate on.

"Screw this," Steve muttered to himself and stood up. He was done waiting. He looked at the GPS tracker, expecting to see Catherine still at Waimanalo Beach but the map had changed since the last time he looked at it a half hour ago.

"Damn it," Steve cursed. Catherine was on the move finally and by the route she was taking, it appeared she was heading home.

He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door, wanting to make it there before her so she didn't come home to an empty house.

* * *

Steve pulled up to the house and cursed again. Even with his speeding and breaking about a half dozen traffic laws, Catherine still managed to make it home before him. Her car was in the driveway but the house was still dark.

Steve walked in the front door and looked around. All the lights were off except the one over the sink in the kitchen. The house was silent but he knew she was here. Even if he hadn't seen her car he would have known. He could always sense when she was near. Had always been able to since the day he met her all those years ago.

Sometimes it seemed strange that he and Catherine had known each other for so long. Other times it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. He could still remember the day he met her at Annapolis.

Catherine was seventeen and was in her first year at the Naval Academy. She had graduated from high school at sixteen and had gotten her parent's permission to enter the Academy one year early. Steve was twenty-two and was in his last year at Annapolis, planning to join the SEALS as soon as he graduated.

It was almost exactly three months to the day before graduation when he first saw her. She was walking across campus on her way to Chauvenet Hall. He was playing a game of touch football with some buddies on the lawn, and when some of the guys started whistling and calling out "hey baby," he looked up and watched her just shake her head, then flip them off, without even breaking her stride. Unable to take his eyes off her, he watched until she entered the building, getting tackled in the process because he wasn't paying attention to the game.

He saw her around a few more times after that, usually at Nimitz Library. She seemed to spend a lot of time there and so did he as he was studying for his finals. He'd always be able to sense she was there, even before he saw her, and made sure wherever he sat she was in his line of sight. It always made him smile to see her with her head buried in a book, turning down one guy after another as they came by her table asking her for a date. Guys were always hitting on her and asking her out but she always turned them down.

The first time Steve decided to ask her out, it was on a dare from his buddies. Despite their best efforts, no one seemed to be able to crack her aloof exterior. One Sunday afternoon, Freddie dared Steve to give it a try, figuring that if Steve "Smoothdog" McGarrett struck out, there was no hope for any of them.

He took the dare and was turned down flat. To say his ego was bruised was an understatement. But Steve McGarrett was not a man accustomed to not getting what he wanted so he didn't give up. He asked her out three more times prior to graduation and she always declined; always demure and polite about it and it made him want her all the more.

Finally the night before graduation, he and his buddies were out at a bar having a pre-celebration. Catherine and several of her girlfriends came in. Steve managed to talk her into playing a game of pool with him and within an hour they had both ditched their friends. One thing led to another and they ended up falling into bed.

She was sensual and fun and confident and sexy…. and she rocked his world. He stumbled to graduation the next day after having barely an hour of sleep but it had been worth it. Although he looked for her, he didn't see her at the ceremony and was shipped off to SEAL training the next day.

It was almost five years before he saw her again at Coronado. But their night together stayed with him. He invited her to dinner but they didn't make it. They had barely made it to her bedroom that night.

As the years passed, they came across each other at different times. And they'd always end up falling into bed – whether it was for a night, a weekend, or a week of leave – but neither of them put any kind of demands on the other and there was no expectation of exclusivity between them. They worked a few missions together during his later years as a SEAL but their individual missions kept them on opposite sides of the world most of the time.

About seven years ago, they tried an exclusive relationship when they were both stationed at Pearl. For two years they were off and on, but all too often individual missions kept separating them. When Catherine was assigned to an eighteen month tour in Kabul they decided to take a break. They kept in touch but, when it felt like he'd been kicked in the gut after he heard that she had started a relationship with Billy, Steve decided a clean break was in order. During his last year in the Navy they had no contact at all, not until she called him after she heard about his father's murder.

After he formed 5-0, and he started calling her for favors, they began to grow close again; but they never defined their relationship this time. They fell into a pattern of her visiting him when she was on leave, or, when he could, he would fly to wherever she was in the world. They never discussed being exclusive again, but it just happened, neither one having any desire to pursue other relationships. Finally after she was permanently stationed at Pearl again, they became more serious and now they practically lived together.

Steve wasn't sure exactly how that happened since Catherine still had her own home in Aina Haina. It wasn't a conscious decision on either of their parts, but she had slowly taken over half his closet, half his dresser and half of the medicine cabinet. It had been months since they spent a night apart and she only went to her house a few times a month, just to check up on it. The fact that she automatically came here tonight was very telling and as Steve stood there in the darkened house he decided it was time they actually talked about their living arrangements.

"Catherine," he called out but got no response. He walked up the stairs and checked the bedroom and bathroom but didn't find her. He walked back downstairs and out onto the back deck. Finally he saw her sitting on the sand at the edge of the water.

He watched her silently for several minutes before he approached her. He saw her shift and her back relax slightly as she sensed his approach. It made him smile that she could sense his presence.

"Hey," he greeted, moving to stand beside her.

"Hi," she looked up at him and smiled softly. She looked genuinely happy to see him even though her eyes still carried that haunted look he's seen in her office.

Steve plopped down on the sand beside her. She bumped him gently with her shoulder.

"I heard my dad stopped by 5-0."

"Yeah. Lots of unexpected visitors today."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I should have called you but I just needed some time to clear my head."

"Don't apologize Cath. I'm just glad you're alright and you made it home safe." Steve shifted closer, needing more contact with her. "I've been really worried about you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I worried you Steve. I hope you weren't too distracted from work."

Steve leaned his face down and pressed his lips to the top of her head. He inhaled deeply and finally felt the knot that had been inside him all day loosen. "Forget work Cath. Where's your dad now?"

"He's staying at Turtle Bay with Kelsey. Well, if she's still there," Catherine added as an afterthought.

She didn't say any more. They both sat in silence for several minutes listening to the waves rolling up on the sand. Finally Steve couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you want to tell me what today was all about?"

Catherine nodded her head and her breath hitched as she sighed.

"You know I'll do anything in my power to help you. You just have to let me in."

"There is nothing for you to help with Steve. It is what it is," Catherine murmured resigned.

Steve turned to face her and urged her to do the same. He took her hands in his. "What was Kelsey talking about this afternoon Cath?"

Catherine sighed slowly and looked back at the water for a second before meeting Steve's eyes again.

"Kelsey isn't my sister."

Steve's brow furrowed. That certainly wasn't what he was expecting her to say.

"You mean biological sister, right? Is she adopted?"

Catherine shook her head. "No."

"Are you adopted?" he asked.

"No," Catherine answered and looked down at their joined hands.

"Okay," Steve drawled. "I didn't think so. You both look too much alike to not be related." Catherine lifted her head and her lips curled up on the right side as he struggled to understand. "And you both look just like your dad so I don't understand Cath. What-?" Steve stopped mid-sentence, at a loss to continue.

Catherine tightened her fingers around his. "I vowed never to tell anyone this. I made my parents promise. I made Ethan promise. I expected to take this to my grave, Steve."

Steve lifted one hand to Catherine's face, cupping her cheek tenderly. "Now you're starting to scare me, Cath. What is it?"

Catherine leaned her cheek in his palm as she looked in his eyes.

"Kelsey isn't my sister Steve. She's my daughter."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. Thanks again for the comments and reviews.

I have a few quick things to say:

First, this isn't a "Catherine was raped and it's going to throw a wrench into her relationship with Steve" story. Catherine's experience when she was young is not the main premise of this little tale. It is merely a catalyst for a larger plot point.

With that said – it is not my intention to minimize the subject matter in any way, as it deserves the utmost respect and care when being presented – because technically, due to her age when it happened, what she experienced was, by definition, statutory rape.

I have tried to remain as true to the character's personalities as I can and I hope you all feel I have done both the subject and the characters justice.

Some of what is discussed in this chapter may make people uncomfortable. I recognize that not all of you will like or agree with what I've written and how I've written it, but I welcome all comments and criticism as long as they are constructive and not nasty.

Second, when I started this story I rated it as T (Teen) and I personally still feel it falls under that category. But in my past life as a fan fiction writer years ago, I must admit most of my stories were rated M (Mature) and above… and I deliberately did not post on this site because of what I felt was their arbitrary removal of material they did not feel was appropriate, while allowing other material that would be considered more explicit to remain.

I feel I have mellowed with age and have kept this story as chaste as I am able to. I left out the truly juicy parts because honestly they weren't necessary to move the story forward. It would have just been a fun little indulgence. However, some may feel the second half of this chapter is a little too explicit for the T rating. If anyone feels that way, please feel free to say so and I will consider upping the rating. But let me assure you it started out far more risqué than it ended up. ;-)

**It's now time we hear from Cath.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Secrets – Chapter 3_**

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Hawaii 5-0. I'm only borrowing them for a while.

**Summary: ****_Catherine's past collides with her present. Is the love she and Steve share strong enough to survive it?_**

* * *

Catherine watched Steve as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. She had been simultaneously dreading and waiting for this moment all day. She knew this was the last possible thing he ever expected her to say and she knew it could go either way with him.

Steve's hand dropped from her face and she saw him counting on his fingers, his lips moving silently as he counted. She decided to put him out of his misery before he started hyperventilating, so she lifted her hand to his face to get his attention.

"No Steve. There's no physical way she's a product of our one night stand when I was seventeen."

Steve expelled a short breath. "That's not why I'm counting. But Cath. Kelsey's twenty." Catherine nodded her head as he once again counted silently with his fingers. Catherine dropped her hand back to her lap and interlaced her fingers with his, stopping his movements. "That means you were-" he started.

"Thirteen when I had her. Yes, almost fourteen actually," she finished for him.

The look in his eyes was pure anguish. "How? Were you-?" he started but couldn't get the word past his tongue.

"Was I what? Raped?" Catherine shrugged softly. "According to the technical definition, yes, it was statutory rape because of my age. But I wasn't brutalized or forced, Steve. I'd define it more as coerced."

"Coerced?" Steve choked, his eyes blazing with anger now. "Forced is the definition of coerced Catherine."

"Okay," she relented softly. She had a feeling he wouldn't like her choice of words. "Maybe coerced isn't the right word either. Maybe taken advantage of is a better way to describe it."

Steve's low growl expressed his disagreement. "Who was it?" he demanded.

"He was Ethan's best friend," she answered honestly. She wasn't going to lie to him about any of this. No matter what it cost.

"Not the friend I met that Christmas at your house?" he grabbed her arms. She flinched at his tight grasp.

"Steve," she gasped surprised and he immediately released her. She could tell he was as shocked as she was with his aggression. He moved back and put some distance between them.

Her heart broke a little to see the pain that flashed on his face. She got to her knees and crawled closer to him, reaching for his hand again. She sighed gratefully when he didn't pull away.

"No. You met David at Christmas. Craig and Ethan are no longer friends. None of us have seen him since the day he was sentenced in court."

Catherine watched Steve relax imperceptibly. She was expecting his anger and frustration all through this conversation so she sat quietly and let him process what she'd told him, knowing they were only at the beginning.

"How could something like this happen, Cath?" he asked in an agonized tone.

Catherine sighed. How could she make him understand?

"Steve, I was young and had a crush on my older brother's best friend. He knew it and took advantage of it. And me. But I let him Steve. I said no at first, but ultimately I let the fake promises he whispered in my ear break down my resistance. And I didn't stop him."

"That doesn't matter Cath," he spat angrily. "You were a child. Only a year older than Grace is right now, for Christ's sakes."

"You're right," she agreed. "But it also doesn't change how any of it happened."

Catherine watched as the big strong former Navy SEAL she loved crumbled in front of her. She wanted to wrap him in her arms, comfort him, and assure him that she was okay; but she wasn't sure if he would be willing or able to accept anything like that right now.

Steve needed to work through his emotions and Catherine always instinctively knew when to push him and when to let him do it alone. Now was one of those times.

A part of her had always feared that telling him would break them, but now she wondered if it would just break him. His fingers clung to hers like a lifeline and she watched him breathe through it. He didn't take his eyes off hers and she forced herself to keep eye contact, but the grief she saw was killing her.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Steve asked after a while. "I don't need the details," he added quickly. "Just the highlights I guess."

She nodded. "Of course."

"Will you let me hold you while you do?" he asked tentatively.

She smiled, loving him more in that moment than she ever had. "I'd like that."

He removed his gun and badge from his belt and sat back, spreading his legs. He pulled her into the cradle between them and into his arms. She settled against him and felt him relax as he buried his face in her neck. She sank into him and put her arms over his, sliding her fingers between his as they lay on her stomach.

She took a deep breath.

"From the time I was ten to almost fourteen my dad was based at the Office of Naval Intelligence in DC. Craig and Ethan became instant friends from the very first day we started school there." Catherine felt Steve still as she said Craig's name again.

"Craig was a bit of a bad boy, always getting Ethan into trouble with him. Finally our second summer there my dad took a month leave and took Ethan and Craig away. He was determined to put Craig on the straight and narrow. My parents really liked him and thought he was just troubled. He didn't have the best home life and my dad just thought he needed someone to care about him and show him there was more out there for him. Whatever happened on that trip, Ethan and Craig came home and were like new boys. Both of them would talk nonstop about how they were going to join the Navy when they turned eighteen. How they were going to become SEALS."

"Ethan isn't a SEAL," Steve interrupted as he lifted his head.

"No. After everything that happened he decided he wanted to be a Naval Pilot instead. Sometimes I think he just changed his mind because he didn't want me to look at him as a SEAL and think of Craig." She shook her head ruefully. "He asked me once, after he heard about us, what the hell I was thinking by dating a SEAL. Like the fact that Craig had wanted to become one would make me hate them."

"Craig didn't become a SEAL, did he?" Steve asked his voice eerily quiet.

"No. I overheard my dad tell my mom that he tried to enlist after he was released. Even though he was a minor and the records were sealed, my dad made sure the enlistment officers were made aware of his conviction. "

"I knew I liked your father for more than just being the man who created you." Steve's voice was full of admiration.

She turned slightly in his arms to look at him. "Steve, revealing the sealed court records of a minor is illegal."

"So?" Steve raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Catherine shook her head and turned around to face forward again. "Craig requested a waiver but was denied because his conviction fell under two categories, not just one."

"Two?" Steve questioned.

"Rape and carnal knowledge of a female under 16," Catherine informed him.

She could hear Steve grind his teeth and she brushed her thumb over the back of his hand to try to calm him. "Are you sure you want me to keep going?"

"Yes," he ground out then took a deep breath. She felt some of the tension leave his body and she pressed closer to him as he buried his face in her neck again.

"Anyway, I had a crush on Craig from the second I saw him." Steve growled lowly against her neck and Catherine couldn't help the smile that curled on her lips. For a guy who always claimed he wasn't jealous, Steve sure did have those tendencies sometimes. "He was very handsome and I hung on his every word. It drove Ethan nuts but Craig didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed to get a kick out of it."

Catherine shifted slightly in his embrace. She was now getting to the tough stuff.

"Because I skipped eighth grade I was in my freshman year when I turned thirteen. Ethan and Craig were sophomores. All of a sudden Craig started talking to me more. I don't know if it was just because I was in high school with them or because I'd just sprouted boobs. I don't know what it was. But I didn't care. All I knew is he was interested in talking to me. Ethan had just gotten his first girlfriend so he was wrapped up in that and didn't notice Craig paying more attention to me."

Catherine was looking over her shoulder at him but Steve was doing a good job of keeping his face impassive.

"One night just before Valentine's Day my parents were at some White House dinner. I went to the movies with my friend Mandy and Ethan was there with some friends too, his new girlfriend, Craig and a couple of other friends. He was supposed to drive me home but they wanted to go to some party so Craig offered to drop me off then meet them at the party later.

"He went to a party and left you alone with that monster?" Steve asked shocked.

"He didn't know Craig had designs on me at that point. I don't blame him Steve," Catherine insisted. "Ethan blamed himself for years but it wasn't his fault."

Steve just grunted but didn't say any more. "I was so thrilled Craig was driving me home, I was beside myself. When he dropped me off he asked me if he could use the bathroom before he left. I let him in and even offered him a soda to try to prolong my time with him.

She could feel Steve stiffen behind her. "No details I promise," she assured him. "Once he got what he wanted he thanked me for a great time and off to his party he went. I think I was too shocked to truly understand the implications of what happened that night. Shocked but part of me thought maybe we were a couple now." Catherine rolled her eyes. "I was really naïve. I tried talking to him at school the following week but he just went back to ignoring me like I didn't exist. It broke my heart. I felt used and dirty and I never told anyone about it, not even Mandy."

"Cath," Steve choked and he tightened his arms around her

She tilted her head to look up at him. "It's okay Steve. It really is."

"No it's not Catherine," he insisted. "There is nothing okay about what he did to you."

"Steve, do you know how many girls look back on their first times and can say they actually enjoyed it?" She asked him curiously. He just frowned at her.

"Not many," she continued. "It hurts and it's messy and it's over way too quick or not quick enough. Do I regret that's the way I lost my virginity? Yes. Have I let it define and ruin sex for me? Hell no," Catherine said emphatically.

Catherine smiled as she saw Steve's lips curl involuntarily. "I don't carry any residual negative feelings because of it. You know better than anyone how much I enjoy sex. I had a crappy first time and I ended up pregnant. I'm not the first or the last girl it will happen to. I just happened to be younger than most, at least in those days."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"I'd only just started my period a few months earlier." Steve squirmed a little behind her and she laughed softly at his reaction. "Hey you asked."

"Yeah, but you said you were going to go easy on the details."

She chuckled again. "What is it with guys and women's menstrual cycles? Just wait until Danny comes to you white as a ghost once Grace starts. I've already walked her through the basics and taken her shopping but I don't know how you and Danny are going to survive it when it finally happens."

"You've helped her with that?" Steve asked a little awed.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah. She came to me a while ago. Since Rachel is in Vegas, Grace needed someone to talk to. I was really touched she picked me. I figured she would have asked Kono but-"

Steve hugged her tighter and pressed his lips to her ear. "I'm glad she picked you too."

Catherine lifted his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to his palm as a silent thank you.

"Anyway," she continued as she lowered Steve's hand back to her waist. "My cycle hadn't regulated itself yet so there were some months I didn't get it even before Craig. So I didn't think much about it. Not until four months went by and all of a sudden my pants started getting tighter. I didn't know what to do so I finally confided in Mandy, who ratted me out to her mother, who in turn ratted me out to my mother."

Steve cringed. "Oh, that couldn't have gone well."

"It was not one of my mother's finest moments, I'll tell you that. Then when the Admiral found out, let's just say that was one time I wished my father had actually been on deployment on the other side of the world."

Steve nodded in agreement.

"Lying to them wasn't an option so I told them what happened. I thought they were going to send me away to try to keep it quiet. But my dad did the exact opposite." Catherine sighed. "Of course Craig said I was lying and that nothing ever happened between us. So my parents had a paternity test done and sure enough, as soon as the results came back, my dad had him prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law."

"Good," Catherine heard Steve mumble under his breath.

"Craig was sentenced to a juvenile detention center until he turned eighteen. That's the last I saw him. We moved almost immediately after the trial was finished."

"He never tried to contact you or find out about the baby after he got out?"

She shook her head. "No. Not to my knowledge. I don't know what my father did but whatever it was he made sure Craig would never legally be able to have anything to do with Kelsey or me again.

"So your parents decided to raise her as their own?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Catherine saw Steve shift and lean down so he could look at her face as she spoke.

"That wasn't the original plan. Originally she was going to be put up for adoption. I was only thirteen and in no way ready to become a mother. But at the last minute my parents couldn't go through with it. Said they couldn't give their own flesh and blood away."

Steve lifted one of her hands to his cheek and held it there. She turned her face and nuzzled his other cheek.

"They didn't want me to carry the burden or stigmatism of being a teen mother so they sat me down and told me they were going to legally adopt her. I didn't have a choice. They didn't give me one. I fought them for a few days but eventually gave in. That's when I made them promise that Kelsey would never be told. With adoption paperwork, there was always the chance that she would find out someday so instead my father had her birth certificate replaced."

"That's also illegal," Steve pointed out.

"Yeah," Catherine agreed. "What I don't understand is where she got a copy of that original birth certificate. My father paid a lot of money to have a new one made up and filed, listing them as her parents. The only one, that I know still exists, is in my safe deposit box. I kept one but I never told anyone."

"Is there any way someone could have gotten into your box?"

"No," Catherine frowned still troubled where that birth certificate came from.

"Did you ask her where she got it?"

She nodded. "Yes. But she wouldn't tell me. She's so angry and hurt. She wouldn't even listen to anything I said. She hates me Steve." Catherine's voice hitched softly for the first time since she started her story.

"She doesn't hate you Cath."

"She said some really horrible things to me. Not that blame her for feeling them, but God it hurt more than I thought it would." Catherine shrunk a little in his arms as she blinked back tears. "I've always tried to forget I gave birth to her, to just think of her as my sister. It was impossible when I saw her every day. That's why I joined the Navy at seventeen and why I hardly ever go home. Every time I went home I was so happy to see her but it was heaven and hell at the same time. It hurt too much so I never stayed too long. God, I feel like an awful person."

"Don't Cath," Steve warned her. "Don't you dare feel like a bad person! You did the best thing you could have done for her."

"Did I?" she asked harshly. "I lied to her and abandoned her to join the Navy because I couldn't handle her constant presence in my life. I don't think she'll ever forgive me. I wouldn't if I was her."

Steve pushed her forward a little then turned her to face him. She sat cross legged between his thighs. He cupped her face in his hands and urged her to look at him.

"Catherine, listen to me. You gave her a mother and father. It's not easy growing up without one of your parents. I know my situation was different but the loss or absence of a parent can never be filled. You gave her two of the best parents on the planet. And you've been a better sister than you give yourself credit for. She worships you. I saw that very clearly the time I was at your house. She just needs time to come to terms with all of this. Once she understands everything she'll forgive you."

"Thank you," she whispered over the lump in her throat and leaned forward to kiss him.

The kiss was soft and cathartic, for both of them she could tell. Catherine broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his chin. They both sat in silence for a while. She could tell he was lost inside his head the way he sometimes got.

"Are you angry I never told you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. Cath, I could never be angry with you for that."

"I've wanted to tell you for so long but I wondered what you'd think of me," she admitted honestly.

"I could never think badly of you Catherine. No matter what." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You are the best person I know."

She pulled back and looked at him. "I promised you I'd never keep anything from you again. I would have told you before-"

"Before what?" he asked curiously.

"Before things got more serious between us, I guess," she shrugged.

"Are things not serious between us now?" he wondered.

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't," he looked at her with a confused expression. "As far as I'm concerned we're pretty damned serious, Cath. You practically live here, which reminds me we need to talk about that. But not tonight. I think tonight has enough to deal with."

She looked at him curiously, wondering where he was going with that. She was about to ask but decided he was right. She was just about talked out anyway.

Catherine looked out at the water and sighed. After a few minutes she could still feel him watching her.

"What? Why are you just looking at me?"

He smirked. "I can't just look at you?"

"No," she laughed.

"But I like looking at you."

"Steve," she complained and shoved him gently.

His eyes softened. "You really amaze me you know that?"

"Why?" she looked at him like he had three heads.

"Because you are just so… you."

She raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"I mean you are just so well adjusted considering what you've been through."

"That's only how it looks on the outside."

He frowned softly so she elbowed him gently. "I'm just kidding. Seriously though, it was a long time ago. My parents got me help and they never once blamed me. I'm one of the most well adjusted people you'll ever meet Steve."

"Thank God," he sighed dramatically. "How else would you be able to deal with me and all my issues?"

"This is true." She teased then chuckled as she felt him pinch her side in retaliation for her words. She leaned back in his embrace again. "I just hope she can eventually forgive me. If she doesn't, that is something I won't get over."

"She will," he assured her.

They were quiet again for a while but then she could feel him fidgeting.

"What is it Steve? Just ask me already."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She shot him a look as she sat up and turned around again. "I mean I know you. You're fidgeting. When you fidget you have something you want to say or ask, so just out with it already."

"It's really none of my business."

"Oh please. Give me a break already," she scoffed good-naturedly. "My entire life is an open book to you now. I'll tell you what," she added as an afterthought. "I'm giving you a totally free pass tonight. Nothing is off limits so you best take advantage of it because once the sun comes up tomorrow all bets are off."

He bit his lip nervously and she found it so endearing she leaned forward and kissed him again.

He smiled goofily at her. "What was that for?"

"You're just adorable. Now just ask me."

He chewed his lip for another minute before he spoke. "Had you ever had any other sexual experiences after Craig?" Steve said his name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Before me, I mean."

Catherine smirked. "Yes, Steve. You know I had a boyfriend my senior year of high school. I told you about Warren."

"I didn't really pay attention when you talked about him," he admitted guiltily.

"Apparently."

He grinned. "It's just the first time we were together, I was so in awe of you. You were so young but yet you were so comfortable with yourself and your body. It was obvious you were comfortable with your sexuality."

"I spent a lot of time in psychologists' offices when I was a teen. But Warren, he's the one you can thank for teaching me to like sex."

Steve's smile vanished. "Is there any chance I'll come across Warren in my lifetime?"

Catherine choked out a short laugh at his question. "If you ever accompany me to a high school reunion, maybe."

"I'll have to be busy that night then," he scowled like a surly teen.

"Okay," she patted his hand, indulging him in his sulk. "Did you ever wonder why I wasn't a virgin?"

"Not really," he answered. "I was surprised at first. I expected you to be. But then I was really glad you weren't."

"Me too." She tilted her head and smiled softly.

Steve sighed and his eyes saddened. "I'm so sorry any of this happened to you Cath."

Catherine stopped smiling. "Don't look at me like that Steve. I'm not broken."

"I'm not," he defended, surprised by her words. "What do you mean? I don't think you're broken."

"Then what's the look for?"

"Can't I feel bad for the young girl who had her innocence taken from her too soon?"

She pushed herself up to her knees. "No. Not if it means you're going to look at me differently. I don't carry any baggage about this Steve. I don't want you to either."

"Cath," he started but she held up a hand to stop him.

"No Steve. I've just bared my soul to you. If anything I've told you changes your feelings for me, you need to tell me now.

* * *

Couldn't she see? Didn't she know? Nothing would change how he felt about her.

Steve looked at Catherine, struggling for the words. They were stuck on his tongue and he didn't know why. What was so hard about telling her he loved her?

He could tell Grace. He could tell Danny and everyone else on the team – even though it was always in a lighthearted casual manner. Hell, he could even say it to Doris.

Why couldn't he say it to Catherine?

She continued to glare at him with her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing with hurt. And in that moment it hit him like a freight train. That was why….

Because she was the most important one. Once he said it to her it would be forever and that both terrified and thrilled him. He was a man of action, not words, and he believed he showed her every day how he felt.

But maybe he didn't do it adequately. Maybe he was doing a damn bad job of it. He had to be if she thought for one second that anything she told him today could ever change his feelings.

Cursing himself silently for once again being a dickhead and a coward, Steve decided that action would just have to suffice tonight. So he leaned forward and kissed her, like he wanted to all damn day.

Catherine froze for a second then he watched her eyes flutter closed and he smiled against her lips. She moaned softly as she opened her mouth to him. Steve groaned, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body.

Catherine gripped his shirt with her fingers and tugged him down over her as she laid back.

He kissed her long and soft and deep, trying to convey his feeling for her in that one kiss.

"Wait, just wait a second.," Steve panted against her lips. "We need a blanket or something. Or we're gonna get sand in unmentionable places."

"I don't care," she breathed into his mouth and his entire body shuddered as her fingers slid down his chest and then tugged at the top button of his jeans.

He grabbed her hand to stop her and pulled his lips away from hers. He rested his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath. "Just give me a second. There's one on the porch."

He jumped up and heard her groan as she threw her arms above her head. He chuckled as she lay there also trying to catch her breath. He ran to the porch, grabbing the blanket off the lounge chair.

He was back in less than half a minute, spreading out the plaid blanket on the sand. He kicked off his shoes and dropped to his knees. He reached for her hand and tugged her onto the blanket with him, laying her back again.

"Now where were we," he murmured as he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Right here I think," she smiled against his lips and reached down to the waistband of his jeans again.

"Uh uh, patience," he murmured into her mouth, pulling her hands away and lifting them above her head again. He trapped both wrists with one hand while the other slid up the outside of her thigh.

Catherine arched her back and hooked her leg around his calf. "Steve," she moaned his name as his lips slid down over her cheek to her ear. He swirled his tongue around the shell of her ear before slowly kissing a path down the side of her neck.

"Let go of my hands," she begged as she bucked gently beneath him.

Steve chuckled against her neck and shook his head as he swirled his tongue over her clavicle to the other side of her neck.

He lowered his body onto hers, settling into the cradle between her thighs. Steve felt her tremble beneath him and he pressed against her, letting her feel his desire for her.

Catherine turned her face into the side of his and nipped his ear gently. It was now Steve's turn to tremble.

"Cath," he breathed as turned and took her lips again. She rocked beneath him and wrapped her other leg around him.

Steve felt like he could just kiss her forever, but her gentle mewls into his mouth went straight to his groin and he knew just kissing her was not going be enough for very long at all.

He released her hands and reached to tug her shirt out of the waistband of her pants. Catherine's fingers slid into his hair and tugged and their kisses grew longer and wetter and deeper. She tasted like heaven and he never wanted to stop.

Steve grunted when she tugged a little bit too hard and she just chuckled against his lips. Catherine released his hair though and reached between them. She pulled hard and ripped the front of his shirt open, sending buttons flying onto the blanket around them.

Steve slid one hand up beneath her shirt and over the warm soft skin of her belly.

"God, get this damn shirt off," Catherine groaned as she struggled to push his now open shirt down his arms.

Steve released her lips and they both gasped for air again. He rose up and smirked down at her as he quickly divested himself of his shirt. Catherine grinned up at him and whipped her own shirt off, then tossed her bra away almost in all one move.

She lay bare before him and Steve's eyes darkened. Catherine whimpered softly in response. He loved when she whimpered like that.

Steve watched her bare breasts rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath. When he didn't immediately lean down again to her, Catherine reached one hand out to him and fluttered her fingers over his abdomen above the open button of his jeans.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked

His hips bucked instinctively at her soft touch. "I just want to look at you a minute," he murmured. "You're so beautiful Catherine."

Catherine smiled softly, her eyes shining in the moonlight. She stretched both arms above her head and arched her back, tightening her calf behind his thigh, teasing him. "Well then look all you want, Sailor."

After a minute, Steve reached for her waistband. In one swift move, that amazed even him, he tugged her pants down, yanking them and her shoes off her feet. He threw them into the water beside them, leaving her in only the smallest pair of black lace panties he'd ever seen.

"Those are my favorite pants, you know," Catherine laughed at his theatrics. "If they float away you're buying me new ones."

"Fine, "Steve growled and grabbed her hips gently. He pulled until she was upright and pressed flush against his body. Catherine's head fell back in surrender as Steve's lips clamped onto her neck before slowly moving south. The scent and taste of her surrounded him and he groaned again as the taste of her assaulted his tongue.

Catherine's hands scrambled between then and she managed to get his jeans open and pushed halfway down his hips before he nipped the soft skin between her breasts. Catherine lifted her hands and gripped the back of head. She leaned up and pulled Steve's head up until their lips fused together again.

She whispered his name against his lips as they fell back to the blanket. There was some twisting and squirming and laughing as they got rid of the last of their clothes, but when he finally sank into her, their laughs quickly turned to gasps and then moans of pleasure.

It was a long time later when Steve rolled onto his back, panting and sweating and sated. She never ceased to amaze him. Even after the emotional roller coaster of a day she'd had, she still managed to rock his world.

Steve pulled her against his side and sighed happily.

"See… no baggage," Catherine smiled against his chest as they both caught their breath.

"I'll say," he agreed, then groaned as her fingers fluttered down his abdomen. He grasped her hand to stop its descent. "Good god woman, you need to give me a few minutes, at least, to recover."

Catherine chuckled and pressed a kiss over his heart before resting her cheek on his chest again.

Steve's stomached chose that moment to rumble and they both laughed. "We should probably head inside and get some dinner."

"Just a few more minutes," Catherine asked softly and he could deny her nothing at that moment. Not when she was laying so soft and content in his arms.

As Steve held her close, listening to her soft breathing, he couldn't help thinking that the woman he loved shared a child with a man who wasn't him.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Thanks again for reading and to all of you who have reviewed. Of course I hope you are all enjoying the story but even if you don't like or disagree – it still makes my heart warm when you take the time to say a few words.

Well – on to the next part.

I planned to have this up last night but time got away from me. This story is almost entirely written already, so I am only really editing and finessing at this point, but that takes time and time is getting shorter and shorter as the holidays approach.

I originally planned to try to post one chapter of this story per day but I don't think I'll get the next one up until Monday - but I'll try for sooner.

After this chapter, things are really going to start happening and the pace will pick up pretty quick. Depending on how long-winded I get, there should only be 3 - 4 more chapters left.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Hawaii 5-0. I'm only borrowing them for a while.

**Summary: ****_Catherine's past collides with her present. Is the love she and Steve share strong enough to survive it?_**

* * *

**Secrets – Chapter 4**

Steve wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm and took a swig of his bottled water. It was only eight in the morning but he'd been hard at work scraping the back deck since seven. The sun was already beating down and it felt like it was going to be a hot one.

After he and Catherine talked last night he thought that maybe they could salvage their weekend away, but Catherine didn't want to leave the island while Kelsey and her dad were in town. She was holding out hope that Kelsey would come to her once her father had a chance to explain at least part of the story.

But as of twenty minutes ago, Kelsey was still basically MIA. The Admiral had finally tracked her down at the hotel last night but she refused to talk to him. Then this morning she didn't answer her door when he tried again, but she hadn't checked out of the hotel either. Catherine was still tracking her cell phone so they knew she was still on the island at least. But she was on the move, never staying in one place for very long, probably knowing that Catherine would be trying to find her.

She wasn't answering her phone and her voice mail was full with all the messages Cath, the Admiral, Cath's mother and even Ethan had left for her.

So because of all that drama, instead of having Catherine all to himself on a secluded Kauai beach, Steve was at home doing what he'd been putting off for the last four weeks, scraping and repainting the badly peeling back deck.

Steve looked up and saw Catherine pacing in the living room, still talking on her cell phone. He'd gone for a swim when he woke before the sun and came back to find Catherine on her phone trying to calm her mother down. Her mother had starting calling at five thirty, frantic over what was happening with Kelsey, and Catherine was at her wits end. As of five minutes ago Catherine was on the phone with Ethan, begging him to please keep her mother from flying to Oahu. She needed to make this right with Kelsey before her mother, who apparently had drama queen tendencies, showed up and made everything worse.

Catherine was even keeled and calm by nature, like her father. But Kelsey took after Mrs. Rollins. She was quick to get spun up and explode, thus her performance at the office yesterday. That reminded Steve. He still had to call to have that glass wall replaced.

"Ugh," Catherine groaned as she pushed the screen door open and stepped out onto the deck.

"Careful of that paint can," Steve warned her before she kicked it over.

"I just want to crawl inside that can and have you put the cover on and leave me there until this all goes away," Catherine said as she moved around the paint can and approached him where he was standing near the railing.

Steve grinned. "How did you know I have fantasies about you popping out of a forty gallon drum of paint completely naked?"

She managed a smile. "First of all I wouldn't be completely naked because I'd be covered in paint. And second, is there anything you don't fantasize about me popping out of naked?"

He shook his head, his grin widening. "No, I pretty much fantasize about you being naked all the time."

She hip checked him then leaned against the railing beside him. "Good to know."

Steve gestured to the cell phone still in her hand. "Is Ethan going to lock your mother in the closet to keep her from coming here?"

Catherine sighed dramatically and let her head fall onto his shoulder. "He's working on it but she's already purchased a plane ticket out of San Diego tonight. My dad can't even talk her out of it."

"We could always put her on the no-fly list if you want," he offered helpfully.

"Don't tempt me," Catherine replied as she lifted her head. "My dad's coming by around lunchtime and we're going to go try to talk to Kelsey together."

"Maybe the two of you will have better luck than one."

"Or maybe she'll see the two of us coming and high tail it to the airport and disappear without a trace," Catherine sighed again. "I'm gonna go for a run on the beach, try to clear my head. "

He just nodded, wishing there was more he could do to help her. "Okay. I'll just be here slaving away in the hot sun."

Catherine grinned at him and reached her fingertips out to swipe away a bead of sweat from his neck. "Maybe if you get hot enough we can both take a skinny dip in the water to cool off when I get back?"

She licked the sweat off her fingertip and Steve's eyes darkened. He cleared his throat. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Steve started to lean toward her for a kiss but she just chuckled throatily and walked across the deck. "I need to change and get my iPod."

"Tease," Steve muttered under his breath as she stepped into the house, letting the screen door slap shut, the sound of her chuckling echoing through the living room.

"Hey, bring me my phone when you come back out please?" he hollered through the screen before picking up the paint roller.

A few minutes later Catherine came out wearing her running outfit. Steve was on his knees painting between the slats of the side railing.

Catherine walked up to him. "Where do you want me to put your phone so you don't accidentally drop it in the paint?" She asked absently as she fiddled with the cord of her ear buds.

He sat back on his heels. "Here I'll take it," he held his hand up. Then he smirked. "Or you can put it in my pocket yourself. Cop a nice feel before you go."

Catherine stopped what she was doing and looked down at him. Steve saw her expression change as she slowly squatted down beside him, so close that her knees brushed against his thigh.

"Which pocket would that be?" she asked softly, as she leaned forward and let her lips brush against his ear.

Steve swallowed. "Uh, the back one," he suggested, his voice thick. She was so much better at this game than he was.

He felt her lips curve into a smile against his ear. Then he felt her slowly sliding his phone into his back pocket. He wiggled his ass and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm just trying help you get it in my pocket."

Catherine very slowly removed her hand. "There is nothing innocent about you Commander."

He narrowed his eyes at her and growled softly because she knew what it did to him when she called him Commander.

She fluttered her eyes before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss behind his ear, letting her tongue slip out and brush against his skin, making him shudder. "I won't be long," she whispered.

Then she smacked him on the ass hard before she stood and strode off the deck without looking back

Yeah she was definitely better at this game than he was.

Steve huffed out a breath and watched her until she disappeared down the beach and out of sight. Then he turned back to his task, trying to ignore the raging erection he had in the wake of her teasing.

* * *

Catherine slipped her sandals on her feet then reached for her watch on the bureau, checking the time. Her father was due any minute. She grabbed her phone and the GPS tracker and headed downstairs.

Steve was on the sofa, drinking a beer and watching as fishing show of some sort. His hair was still wet from their swim and was sticking up everywhere in short little tufts. She smiled. Sometimes he was just too adorable.

As soon as it came to her, the very thought made her laugh out loud. There weren't many people on the planet who would describe "Commander Steve McGarrett" as adorable. Then again there weren't many people who knew him like she did.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked looking over at her.

"Nothing." Catherine shook her head. "Did I hear the phone ring?"

Steve looked back to the television. "Yeah. It was Danny."

"Anything going on?"She sat down on the sofa beside him, dropping her phone and the tracker on the coffee table.

Steve lifted his arm onto the back of the cushion as she settled back. "No, he just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." She looked at him skeptically. "I told him everything was going to be fine." Steve added and brushed his fingers against her bare shoulder. "And it will be Cath."

She frowned. "I know I've got to give them some explanation for why Kelsey wigged out yesterday."

"Cath, you don't have to give them anything," he disagreed. "It's a family matter and it's no one's business."

"But they're family too Steve. Now that Kelsey knows there's no reason to keep it secret anymore."

"I'll follow your lead on this Cath. You don't have anything to be ashamed of but you don't owe them any explanation either. If you tell them to butt out and mind their own business they will."

"Steve," she scoffed. "I'd never say something like that to them." She poked him in the side. "And neither would you."

He shrugged but didn't disagree with her.

The doorbell rang. Catherine rose and walked to the door.

"Hi Dad," she greeted as she opened the door. The Admiral was dressed casually in pants and a Polo shirt. He looked nothing like the high ranking Navy Admiral he was. He just looked like her dad and it made Catherine smile.

"Hi Kitty," he said and kissed her on the cheek. Catherine smiled at the nickname her father had used since she was a child. When she was three, her mother dressed her up as a cat for Halloween and her father had called her his "Kitty Cat" ever since.

She closed the door and Catherine saw Steve smirk as he stood up. He'd learned of her nickname the year he spent Christmas with them and he never ceased to find it hilarious.

"Don't even go there," she warned Steve, who held up his hands in surrender as he laughed and shook the Admiral's hand.

"Good afternoon Steve."

"Admiral," Steve greeted.

"Oh, will you stop with the Admiral already. I told you to call me Jason. Kitty, will you tell him to stop."

"Steve, stop trying to suck up to my father and just call him by his name please," Catherine scolded.

"Alright, alright," Steve surrendered. "Jason, welcome to our home."

Catherine froze in her spot as Steve's words "our home" registered. He'd never said that to anyone before. Why would he? She owned her own home on the island. Granted she hardly spent any time there anymore, and almost all her clothes were in the closet and bureau upstairs, but the house in Aina Haina was still her legal address. Her mind flashed quickly to his comments last night about needing to talk about her living here.

"Catherine?" Catherine heard her father say her name.

"Oh, what? Sorry, dad, I zoned there for a second."

"I'll say. I've said your name three times."

Steve looked at her quizzically but she just smiled and shook her head to let him know it was nothing.

"We should go," the Admiral said as he reached for the door handle. "She's had enough time to sulk. It's time to face the music."

Catherine frowned. "Dad, she's not just throwing a temper tantrum over nothing. She has every right to be upset."

"Yes she does," he agreed. "But she doesn't have the right to slap at the people who love her. Or act like a five year old. She's twenty and it's time she started acting like an adult. Which reminds me, Steve, send me the bill to replace that glass."

"No dad, I'll take care of it," Catherine said.

"Don't worry about it Jason," Steve replied at the same time. "I have a budget for repairs for 5-0. I've got it covered."

"Absolutely not," the Admiral insisted. "I insist. Kelsey-"

"Dad," Catherine interrupted him sternly. "I said I would take care of it. Let it go." She turned to Steve and dared him to argue with her. "And you're not using taxpayers' money to pay for that. You will take it out of my paycheck."

Steve held up his hands in surrender again. "Whatever you want Cath."

Catherine saw her father smirk out of the corner of her eye and she turned to glare at him. Why did all the men in her life like to smirk so much?

"Let's go dad." Then she turned to Steve. "I don't know how long this is gonna take."

He nodded. "Take all the time you need. I'll be here. Well not here exactly," he added as an afterthought. "Grace flew to see Rachel this morning so Danny and I are gonna go to the office for a while and see if we can get a break on this case. I don't like letting the whole weekend go by. It just gives these guys more time to plan another bank hit."

"Okay, I'll call you later then."

"I'd like to take all of you out to dinner tomorrow night if you'd let me, celebrate Kitty's birthday before I head back to the mainland." the Admiral said as Catherine grabbed her phone and the GPS tracker off the coffee table. "Please invite Danny along."

"Dad, let's see how things go with Kelsey today first okay. Then we can talk about dinner." Catherine urged him out the door before turning back to Steve.

She reached up and caressed Steve's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as she kissed him.

He grinned happily and gripped her hips. "What for exactly?" he murmured as he kissed her a second time.

He knew what she was thanking him for. It didn't need to be said so she smiled against his lips instead.

"Just thank you," she said sincerely, before stepping back and walking out the door.

* * *

Catherine fidgeted in the passenger seat as her father drove along Kamehameha Highway on the way to the North Shore. The GPS tracker showed that Kelsey was back at the hotel, at least her phone was. So that was where they were going to start.

They drove in silence but Catherine could feel her father glancing worriedly at her out of the corner of his eye. She bit her lip nervously. "Where do you think she got that birth certificate dad? I thought you had all of them destroyed."

Her father frowned. "You mean all except the one you secretly kept."

Catherine gaped at him. "How did you know about that?"

"Kitty Cat," he murmured using his full nickname for her. "I've always known."

"How?"

He looked over at her then squeezed her hand. "I know you. I saw the hurt in your eyes when I showed you the new one I had made."

Catherine smiled sadly. "I knew it needed to be done but it still hurt."

"I know it did," he replied as he turned back to the road. "And I have no idea where Kelsey got it. She gave me all of five minutes before she slammed the door in my face last night. I asked her but she didn't answer. Are you sure she didn't find the one you kept?"

"She couldn't have. It's in my safe deposit box in Waikiki. I just saw it a few months ago when I put my updated Will there."

"We'll all get through this, sweetheart," he said softly. "Don't worry. This is just a small bump in the Rollins family road."

Catherine continued to chew on her lip, hoping he was right.

"Hey, quit chewing on your lip," her father admonished. "I thought the Navy broke you of that habit."

She smirked. "In case you forgot, I'm not in the Navy anymore."

"Yeah," he sighed sadly. "I'm sorry we couldn't attend your ceremony."

"Dad, it's okay," Catherine reassured him. "You were on the other side of the world. It was a last minute thing. I know I didn't give you enough time."

"Still it really broke my heart to miss it. It's still hard to remember sometimes that I can't just call you to get your input on something. I loved having you as a sounding board you know. You were one of the best Intel Officers I ever had."

She smiled. "Thanks. It wasn't an easy transition. I didn't even remember what being a civilian was like. But Steve was really great and supportive."

He hummed under his breath and she saw him chewing on his lip. A short laugh escaped her lips.

He looked over at her. "What?"

"You do know you are chewing _your_ lip right now."

He narrowed his eyes but didn't answer her so she just turned back to the window and smiled to herself.

"So how serious is it between you and McGarrett?" her father asked after a few minutes.

"His name is Steve, dad. If you want him to call you by your name, you should extend him the same courtesy."

"Fine," he relented. "How serious are you and Steve," he asked overemphasizing Steve's name.

She turned her head to look at him. "Why are you asking?"

"A father can't wonder how serious his daughter is with the man she practically lives with. The fact that he said "our home" did not get by me Cat. And I know you well enough to see that it didn't get by you either. It surprised you when he said it."

Catherine looked back out the window. His military eye was too observant sometimes. "We're serious, dad. I'd just never heard him say that before. It's no big deal."

"You still have your house in Aina Haina, don't you?"

She glanced at him curiously. "Yes, why do you ask that?"

"Just wondering why you're keeping a house you apparently don't live in. Not that I'm advocating selling it until you're sure things are going to work out with Steve."

"Dad, please don't start. I can't deal with your overprotective tendencies right now."

"I'm not being overprotective, Kitty. I know you're a grown woman and don't need your old man meddling in your relationships." He paused for a beat before continuing. "I just want to make sure you're happy. You've been with Steve for a while now and it doesn't seem like it's going anywhere."

"Now you sound like mom."

"You mother means well. She can't help meddling. It's in her DNA or something. We just worry maybe you're waiting around for something from him he's not able to give you. He was a SEAL after all. Most of them are emotionally stunted."

"You were a SEAL," she pointed out.

"I was one of the exceptions."

Catherine sighed. "I'm not waiting for anything from him, dad. Our relationship is good. Steve and I are happy the way we are. So just leave it alone and tell mom to butt out too. If she asks me one more time when Steve is going to propose, I'm gonna scream."

"Okay, okay. I'll back off. And I'll tell her to back off too. But let me just say one more thing then I won't bring it up again."

She looked at him apprehensively. This conversation was not one she was in any frame of mind to be having right now.

"I don't doubt that he loves you honey-"

"He does," she replied before he said anything else. Of course he's never outright said it to her. But she kept that fact to herself though, because despite Steve's inability to verbalize it Catherine knew his feelings for her were as strong as hers were for him. "And I love him," she admitted softly.

"I know you do," he said meaningfully. "But there's an old saying from way back in my day."

"Oh god," Catherine groaned quietly and begged. "Please don't."

"Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?" he finished over her groan.

"You did not just say that to me."

He shrugged then patted her hand. "If you ask me I think it's a good sign he said "our home" today. Just hold on to that."

"Dad, enough!" Catherine growled softly as she banged her head against the passenger window. "Will you just hurry up and get to Turtle Bay please?"

* * *

Steve paced the 5-0 offices with frustration. He and Danny had been at it for hours but they were no closer to figuring out who these guys were. They had been watching video from the traffic camera across from the bank for the week before the robbery to see if they could catch any glimpse of thieves. They had yet to find anything useful.

Steve's phone beeped and he looked down at it. It was a text from Catherine. She and her father had yet to find Kelsey. She kept eluding them by minutes each place they followed her to. Steve was beginning to wonder is Kelsey had some sort of tracking device of her own that she was using to avoid them.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked curiously as Steve typed his reply to Catherine.

"Huh?" Steve looked up distracted.

"Is that Catherine? Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She was just letting me know her dad was bringing her back to the house now. Oh by the way, her father wants to take us all out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate her birthday. You're invited."

"That was nice. I accept. Oh, Grace won't be back from Vegas until Monday though," Danny lamented. "She'll be disappointed she missed it. She really loves Catherine you know. Talks about her all the time since they had that shopping day together a few weeks back."

Steve shuddered a little thinking about what Catherine told him about Grace the night before. He shook his head. "Well, I'm still planning the party at the house on Monday night anyway, so she can be at that one."

"Will Catherine's sister be there?" Danny asked casually but Steve saw right through him.

"I don't know if she'll still be on the island tomorrow. We'll just have to see."

Danny eyed him suspiciously. "Has Catherine worked things out with her sister?"

"I haven't spoken to Catherine since this morning Danny, how would I know?"

"She's texted you about a half dozen times in the last few hours."

Steve didn't want to lie to Danny but Catherine's story was not his to tell. "You do realize a text can only be 140 characters, right?"

"Actually I believe that's a tweet, Steve. Texts are 160 characters."

"How do you know these things?" Steve asked exasperated, taking the opportunity to try to distract Danny. "You're wasting your valuable brain space with these obscure pointless facts."

"Says the man who can recite the last issue of "Guns and Ammo" verbatim."

"Danny, can we please just get back to work? There has to be something on these videos of our guys at least casing out the bank in advance."

Danny shrugged helplessly. "Steve, between all of us, we've looked at this video a dozen times. That getaway car does not show up anywhere before the robbery."

She growled out a frustrated breath. "There has to be something. No one is that good Danny. I feel like this is a game and they are taunting us or something."

"I don't know what we're missing," Danny said. "Oh and by the way, nice distraction technique back there Super SEAL."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked in an aggravated tone.

"I'm not just being nosy here, you know that right? I am genuinely concerned about Catherine, that's why I keep asking. I may not know what's going on but this is clearly more than just a fight between sisters, especially with daddy Admiral showing up."

"Danny, everything is gonna be fine," Steve barked impatiently. Danny was unfazed by Steve's outburst and it made Steve scowl.

"I hate that word. Fine," Danny complained. "It's one of the most useless words in the human language. When people say things are fine, things are definitely not fine. And when things aren't fine with Catherine, my friend, things aren't right with you. And things are definitely not right with you, right now."

Steve sighed heavily. He knew that was Danny's long-winded way of expressing his concern and Steve felt a rush of affection for his best friend. "Thank you," Steve said sincerely.

"I'm sorry, did Super SEAL just say thank you to me?" Danny asked. "Has the world stopped spinning on its axis?"

Steve sighed and shook his head. "You really know how to ruin a moment, Danny. And people tell me I have issues with emotional intimacy."

Danny smirked but remained wisely silent. Steve could tell he wanted to say something more but he was holding back. Steve glared at him daring him to bring it on. He could use a good fight right now.

But then Danny glanced over at the television screen, tilting his head to the side. "Hmm… that's interesting."

"What is?" Steve asked curiously.

Danny moved closer to the screen, watching the video that had been running in the background as they were bickering. "You see that black sedan with the tinted windows right there?" He pointed to a car in the bottom right corner of the screen.

Steve stepped closer. "Yeah."

"I could have sworn I saw that car outside here the other day."

"Here where? You mean the Palace?"

"Yeah."

Steve rewound the video and they watched several minutes of footage as the car pulled up to the curb, idled there for about ten minutes and then pulled away.

"Danny, cars pull over to the side of the road all the time," Steve said skeptically.

"Cars with no license plates though?" Danny asked as rewound the footage and hit pause, pointing to the front bumper.

"You saw a car outside the Palace the other day with no license plates and you didn't think to mention that?

"I thought maybe it was a dealer car. Someone on a test drive or something."

"What day and time, do you remember?"

"Monday, I think." After a minute he continued. "Yeah it was Monday around five when we were all leaving for the day."

Steve quickly pulled up the camera feed from the exterior of the Palace. "That was the night Kono and Catherine had their girls' night out, right?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

"What time was the sedan was in front of the bank?" Steve asked he fast forwarded the footage to get to the right time.

Danny looked at the other screen. "That would be Wednesday at one in the afternoon."

"And what time was the bank hit?"

"Thursday morning right after it opened."

"Here is it," Steve said as he found the footage of them leaving the office on Monday.

They both watched in silence as the five of them exited the building. A black sedan with tinted windows was parked at the curb behind Chin's motorcycle. Sure enough, it had no license plates. How did they not notice it that day?

They all stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes talking. Then Catherine kissed Steve goodbye and she and Kono got in Catherine's car and drove off as Chin got on his motorcycle and pulled away from the curb. Immediately after, the sedan pulled away, while Danny and Steve remained on the sidewalk bickering about something neither one of them could remember now.

Steve looked over at Danny. "That can't be a coincidence."

"I wish we could see in that car."

Steve rewound the footage and then zoomed in. But the windows were too dark to see who was inside.

"Just what the hell are they up to? We need to check the footage from the other robberies."

For the next fifteen minutes Steve and Danny saw a similar black sedan with no license plates outside at least three of the other banks that were hit on Maui and the Big Island.

"How did we miss this earlier?" Steve asked astonished that none of his team had caught this before.

"Do you think they're trying to taunt us?" Danny asked, reiterating Steve's thoughts from earlier.

Steve shook his head and frowned. The knot that he was feeling in his gut the other day about this case returned full force. "I don't know Danno. But this case just got a little more urgent and unsettling."

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. Thanks again for reading.

There is a little profanity in here, which I know this site frowns on but, in real life, people sometimes curse when they're angry. Get over it.

Also, I promised one reader that I would warn when there is a chapter that has "funny business" in it. There is some in the middle of this one. Nothing major but a girl deserves to get a little action on her birthday. And let's just say Catherine is about to get more than one kind of action in spades.

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Hawaii 5-0. I'm only borrowing them for a while.

**Summary: ****_Catherine's past collides with her present. Is the love she and Steve share strong enough to survive it?_**

* * *

**Secrets – Chapter 5**

Steve sat with Danny at the picnic table beside Kamekona's truck as they ate their breakfast burritos. After a brief early morning rain, the sun was shining and bright. It was going to be another beautiful day in Hawaii.

Steve was exhausted. He and Danny had been at the office until after midnight last night, going over all the camera footage from the other robberies, trying to see inside that black sedan. They had no luck. There was one shot outside the First Hawaiian Bank in Kihei, where they caught a glimpse of the side of someone's face but it was not enough to be able to fun facial recognition on it.

After a frustrating eleven hours and some really bad Chinese food, Steve stumbled home and into bed beside Catherine a little before one in the morning. He'd slept hard and didn't wake until he felt Catherine kiss the side of his head and whisper that she was off with her dad again to try to find Kelsey. Unable to go back to sleep, he called Danny and invited him to breakfast.

"I think we should have Chin and Kono track down every Chrysler 300 sedan, on all three islands, and run the names," Steve said between bites of his burrito.

"That could be a lot of cars. Steve. It's a pretty popular model."

"There can't be that many on these freaking islands," Steve disagreed. "Not with windows tinted that dark. They have to be renting it and just removing the plates."

"Not necessarily. There were two weeks between the hits on Maui and the Big Island and one week before they started hitting here," Danny pointed out.

"Good point. Okay. They should check all interisland car shipping carriers for the last two months too then."

"Did Catherine give you hell for getting home so late last night?"

"No," Steve said between as he dug into his third burrito. "She was dead to the world when I got there."

"Did she track her sister down?"

Steve sighed. He was tired of dodging Danny's incessant questions. He loved Danny for being so worried about Cath, but enough already.

"Danny, I don't know. Okay. She was up and gone before I even woke up. I really appreciate your concern. Really, man, I do. But, please just focus on this case and let me worry about Cath."

"Alright," Danny replied as he took a swig of his coconut water. "I won't ask again."

"Thank you." Steve smiled gratefully at his friend. "Did you talk to Grace this morning?"

"Yeah. She's having fun. They went to the Adventuredome at Circus Circus yesterday."

Steve smirked at the tone of disgust in Danny's voice. "Does she fly home tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. She gets in around lunchtime."

Steve finished the last of his burrito and then burped. Danny rolled his eyes at him. "Very nice Steve. Very classy. Do you kiss Catherine with that mouth?"

Steve grinned. "As a matter of fact I-"

"No, don't finish that sentence," Danny interrupted him. "Forget I asked. God, you're so crude sometimes."

Steve just laughed. He never would have finished the sentence but making Danny feel uncomfortable was just too good to pass up.

"Speaking of Catherine, isn't that Kelsey?" Danny asked as he pointed to a young woman walking along the beach.

Steve looked over and sure enough it was her. She was walking along the water in her bare feet but she suddenly just sat down on the sand.

He knew he should stay out of it and let Catherine handle Kelsey on her own, but in that split second he decided that he couldn't. Maybe she'd listen to someone outside the situation.

"Give me a minute will ya, Danny?" Steve said as he stood.

"Sure. I'll just call Chin and get him and Kono on that car search."

Steve just nodded absently as he strode over to where Kelsey was sitting on the sand. He walked up to her, saying her name before he reached her so he didn't startle her.

"Oh no," Kelsey groaned. "Now she's sending you after me?"

"Catherine didn't send me," he said as he stopped and stood beside her. "I was having breakfast over there and I saw you."

"Well, you can go back to your breakfast. I have nothing to say to you or anyone else right now."

Steve frowned at her very obvious dismissal. Not that he expected anything different. But she couldn't get rid of him that easily.

"You do know Catherine and your dad are looking everywhere for you?"

"Yeah. They're probably at the zoo right now. I left my phone in a locker there to throw them off my scent."

If Steve wasn't so aggravated with the woman next to him he would probably be impressed with her tenacity.

"Look I know this is really none of my business."

"You right, it's not,' Kelsey replied quickly.

Steve narrowed his eyes at her. He wanted to ask her if she was always this much of a brat but he figured Catherine wouldn't appreciate it if he made things worse. And he couldn't fault the girl for being upset. He could see on her face that she was clearly suffering as much as Catherine. It killed him to see Catherine hurting. So seeing Kelsey, who looked just like Catherine did at that age, also hurting brought out his overprotective, need to try to make it better, side.

"Kelsey, I'm not here to lecture you."

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

Okay, he'd had enough of her mouth.

"Will you shut up for a minute and let me speak please. This is between you and your family, yes. But Catherine hurting _is_ my business. You should at least hear her out Kelsey, both of them out, before you judge them for something you know nothing about. Catherine loves you and deserves better than you treating her this way."

"Oh that's rich, coming from you."

"Excuse me?" Steve asked surprised.

Kelsey stood up to face Steve now. "I said that's rich coming from you. Coming from the man who has been fucking my sister, excuse me – my mother, for the last seventeen years and has yet to put a ring on her finger. Why don't we talk about how she deserves better than that."

Steve's mouth opened in shock. She did not just say that to him. He ground his teeth together to keep from lashing out angrily. He was so angry because, he realized, she struck a chord. But he refused to think about that right now. This wasn't about him and Catherine. It was about Catherine and Kelsey.

When he spoke it was very slowly and deliberately. "Kelsey, because you're hurting and angry right now, I'm going to let that go. For Catherine's sake. But you know nothing about my and Catherine's relationship and I will not stand here and let you talk about her that way."

"And you know nothing about my and Catherine's relationship, so why don't you just go back to where you came from and butt out, Steve."

"Fine," Steve said and threw up his hands. "I'm sorry I even attempted to talk reasonably with you. But let me tell you something." Kelsey was shorter than Catherine so he stood over and pointed down at her, trying to be imposing. "And I'm probably going to piss Catherine off but right now I don't care. You need to grow up Kelsey. Life is not all sunshine and rainbows and kittens. Shit happens. People hurt you when they don't mean to. But you have a family that loves you. There are a lot of people who don't have that, so you need to be a little more grateful for it."

Steve turned and walked off. If Kelsey ran, Catherine was going to kill him. But damn she pissed him off. How dare she talk about Catherine that way? And how dare she devalue what he and Catherine have together by saying its just fucking.

Steve was growling and muttering under his breath as he walked up to the picnic table again where Danny was still on his cell phone.

"Let's go Danny," he said harshly.

Danny held up a finger as he finished his call. Steve angrily swiped his phone and started typing a text to Catherine to let her know where Kelsey was.

"Steve," he heard his name said from behind him. He turned and saw Kelsey standing there. She was looking at him curiously.

"What is it Kelsey?" he asked.

"That was quite a speech," she offered.

He raised an eyebrow. "And your point is?"

"Maybe she means more to you than I thought," Kelsey admitted softly.

"Yeah, maybe," he replied shortly.

She sighed. "Look, you need to tell Catherine to back off me right now. I'm not ready to talk to her yet. I'll call her when I am."

With that, Kelsey walked away without saying another word and Steve watched her go, his anger from a few minutes ago draining out of him. Well that could be considered progress.

"So, how did it go?" Danny asked as he disconnected his phone.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Don't even ask, Danno."

* * *

"So I walk into the garage and she's standing there dressed in my camo," Catherine's father began yet another story of her high jinks as a child, as the group sat around the table at La Mer. He had really splurged on her birthday dinner, inviting the entire team to join them.

La Mer was Hawaii's longest, consecutively ranked AAA Five Diamond Restaurant and it was virtually impossible to get reservations at the last minute, especially for six. Reservations were booked out months in advance, but somehow the Admiral had called in a favor and so here Catherine was surrounded by family and friends as she celebrated her thirty-fourth birthday.

Granted, her birthday wasn't until tomorrow but her father had to fly back to the base in San Diego in the morning. Catherine looked around at the people she loved and felt grateful. She only wished Kelsey, her mom and Ethan had been able to be there. That would have made this the perfect birthday. Then again, with everything going on, it could have turned a bloodbath. So Catherine was also grateful that, even though they were missing from her party, Ethan had managed to talk their mother out of flying to Hawaii.

Although he had texted her earlier in the day, when they were dressing for dinner, Steve told her about his encounter with Kelsey at the beach. Catherine had a feeling he wasn't telling her everything, but he did say that by the end of it, Kelsey had asked him to tell her that she just needed some space. So, despite how much it was killing her, Catherine was going to leave Kelsey alone. She told Steve she'd call Catherine when she was ready to talk. It didn't make the waiting any easier but Catherine had to believe Kelsey would honor her word.

The Admiral was going to extend his stay but ultimately decided to also honor Kelsey's wish and back off.

"Sleeves rolled up" the Admiral continued. "Pants rolled up. Belt cinched around her waist to hold the pants up. Her little six year old body was swimming in it. She even had my cap on."

"Aww, you must have looked adorable," Chin said.

"She did," Catherine's father agreed. "And I would have been worried how she managed to get into my trunk in the first place but then I almost had a heart attack when I saw she had my P226 in her hand."

Everyone gaped at Catherine and she just shrugged.

"Now I know I took the mag out of it before I locked it up but somehow she figured out how to load it."

"Unbelievable," Danny muttered.

"She said, 'look daddy. I'm in the Navy too,'" the Admiral imitated her young voice. "I started walking to her cautiously, like I was approaching a feral animal, terrified she would shoot one of us by mistake. She kept bouncing around excitedly saying 'I want to be in the Navy like you daddy.' She had both hands wrapped around the handle and just before I reached her she managed to pull the trigger.

"Damn, Cath" Kono choked on her wine.

"Exactly my sentiments, dear," the Admiral addressed Kono before continuing. "That bullet lodged in the center of the dart board that was hanging on the wall across the room. Dead center bull's-eye."

"Catherine always had great aim," Steve teased and she elbowed him in the side. Everyone laughed despite the serious overtone of the story.

"The gun flew out of her hands and the recoil sent her flying off her feet and across the floor. She slid into my work bench and hit her head. I ran over, thought she'd burst out crying, but she just looked up at me with these wide brown eyes and said 'that was so cool.' I didn't know what I wanted to do more – hug her or strangle her."

Catherine had the grace to look repentant.

"We started gun safety lessons the very next week."

"I'll bet," Chin offered as he chuckled.

"Okay, that's enough of the stories, old man." Catherine warned her father with a stern look. It didn't even faze him.

"Are you kidding me? I'm just getting started."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, in that case, how about I tell the story of the time you wore a tiara and a pink feather boa and had tea with me at my Barbie dream table?"

"I am ashamed of nothing in my past." He looked at her meaningfully and she nodded imperceptibly in acknowledgement. She felt Steve's hand squeeze her thigh under the table.

"Only a real man is brave enough to wear a pink feather boa," Danny defended the Admiral.

"Speaking from experience, Danno?" Steve wondered as he leaned forward.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Danny replied cryptically.

"Too bad Gracie isn't here. She'd totally rat you out right now."

"My daughter would never rat her father out, Steven. She is loyal."

Steve leaned close to Catherine's ear and said none too softly, knowing full well everyone could hear him. "Little does he know she already has. I have so much ammunition on him."

"Hey now," Danny tossed a roll at Steve in retaliation.

Steve caught it easily. "Danny, it's bad manners to throw food in a fancy restaurant."

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Catherine asked laughing.

"Just you wait McGarrett," the Admiral teased Steve. "When you have a daughter, you'll find yourself dressed up in pink feathers too. Every man does."

Catherine glared at her father as she saw Steve freeze beside her.

"Personally I think Steve's color is mint green," Kono offered helpfully and everyone laughed.

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief and shot Kono a grateful look. She jumped in, desperate to change the subject. "Okay, everyone has had enough fun at my expense tonight. Story time is over."

"Oh, come on Kitty Cat, don't deny me my fun." The Admiral leaned forward and patted her shoulder.

"Shouldn't I be the one having fun when it's my birthday?" Catherine shot back drolly.

"Hold it, hold it. Back up a minute," Danny sputtered. "Did he just call you Kitty Cat?"

"Danny, I swear to God, if you so much as utter that name to me again, you will be declaring all out war." Catherine narrowed her eyes at him in warning. "Don't forget I was the one who spent almost seventeen years in the Navy and served in two Gulf wars. You won't win."

Danny didn't look scared in the least and Catherine thought he really should.

"Aww, come on Cath," Steve nudged her with his shoulder. "Cut Danno some slack. It's a cute nickname. Are you forgetting he calls his own daughter monkey? Kitty Cat is at least a much nicer nickname."

"Oh, do you really want to go there, Stevie," she enunciated his name slowly as she pushed his hand off her thigh." The boy who wore G.I. Joe footie pajamas until he was what? Twelve, was it?" Catherine challenged.

Steve just shrugged, unembarrassed, and took another swig of his beer. "They were cool pajamas."

Catherine rolled her eyes and he winked at her as everyone around them laughed again.

* * *

Catherine felt Steve's lips brushing over her shoulder first and she smiled into the pillow sleepily as wakefulness came to her in increments. She opened her eyes and could see the first rays of the rising sun peeking through the curtains.

"Time to wake up birthday girl," Steve's voice rumbled against her ear as he brushed the soft strands of her hair over her shoulder.

"Mmmm," she murmured softly in response. She could feel his body leaning over hers, his weight pressing her gently into the mattress and she squirmed a little. "What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast in bed."

She could hear the smile in his voice and she lifted her head off the pillow to sniff the air. "Is that apple cinnamon pancakes I smell," she asked but the end of her question ended up as a moan as Steve swirled his tongue over the skin of her bare shoulder.

"Maybe," he answered as he tugged the sheet lower, his lips skirting along top edge of the tank top she'd wore to bed.

Catherine stretched softly and shifted so she could turn on her side to face him. He pressed one last kiss to her shoulder blade before he plopped down on the bed beside her, pushing up on his elbow so he could look at her.

"Morning," she grinned at him sleepily.

"Morning," he murmured against her lips as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Catherine hummed softly against his lips. "This is a nice surprise," she said once their lips parted.

"The first of many today." He grinned and pushed to sit up, turning to retrieve the breakfast tray off the floor.

Catherine pushed herself up and settled back against the headboard. "Steve, I told you I didn't want anything for my birthday," she said seriously as he settled the tray on her lap.

"Yes you did," he agreed as he lifted the cover off the plate to reveal a stack of apple cinnamon pancakes with whip cream. In addition to the covered plate, there was a cup of tea, which was Catherine's drink of choice in the mornings, and a small vase with a single red hibiscus in it. "And like most men do with their women, I didn't listen to you."

"Steve," she warned but then moaned as the scent of the pancakes hit her full force. "God those smell so good."

He sat back against the headboard and grinned at her. "Made 'em myself. Now are you gonna eat them or let them get cold?"

Catherine looked at him pointedly for a minute then her face broke out into a smile. "The only reason I'm not going to yell at you right now is because these are my favorite and I haven't had them in months and I have been craving them."

"Yes, I know you have. You've been talking about them in your sleep."

Catherine moaned softly as she took her first bite. Steve made the best pancakes. "I don't talk in my sleep," she replied before taking another bite.

He chuckled. "Yeah and I don't snore when I'm overtired either."

"Yes, you do."

"Exactly." Steve leaned close to her ear and pressed a soft kiss there. "And you talk in your sleep," he whispered.

Catherine humphed but didn't continue arguing with him.

"Do you want some," she asked as she held her fork out to him.

He took the bite she offered and hummed with pleasure. "Damn, I'm a great cook."

"And incredibly modest too," she deadpanned.

Steve's fingers played with the strap of her tank top while she ate. Catherine periodically shared bites with him until every last piece was gone. She sat back and sighed happily.

"That was so good Steve. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Steve took the tray from her lap and put it on the floor beside the bed again. He opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a small square box wrapped in silver paper. He turned and handed it to her.

"Steve, I really meant it when I said no presents," she scolded him.

"Oh please, give it a rest Cath. There was no way I was not getting you a birthday present."

"Steve," she started again.

"Just open the box Catherine." His look dared her to keep arguing with him.

She pouted a minute then sighed, resigned. Finally a small smile broke out on her lips.

She carefully removed the wrapping paper and gasped when she opened the shiny black box. On the inside, resting gently on burgundy velvet, was a diamond necklace and earring set.

"Are those butterflies?" she asked as she ran her fingers over the jewelry. The set was beautiful and delicate. Exactly the kind of jewelry she'd wear. "I love butterflies."

"I know," he said smiling.

Of course he knew even though she didn't ever remember telling him she loved butterflies. It was this side of Steve McGarrett that so few people saw. Yes, he could stubborn, arrogant, impatient, unreasonable and sometimes truly insensitive. He didn't mean to be. It was just who he was – a product of his past, his fears and his hang-ups. But underneath it all, Steve was a big ole softy, who was much more observant than people gave him credit for, especially with the people he loved.

He reached up and brushed a few stray stands of hair from her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Cath."

She pressed her cheek into his palm as she smiled. "Thank you. And thank you for talking to Kelsey yesterday."

He shrugged. "I don't know how much good it did. She hasn't called you yet."

"I know but she does things on her own time. Always has. But if she says she'll do something, she will. So as long as I know she'll eventually call I can be patient." She looked down at his gift again. "They're really beautiful, Steve, but you shouldn't have. It's too much."

He rolled his eyes. "Will you just kiss me already? We only have an hour for you to thank me properly before we have to get ready for work."

She just looked at him for a long moment then a grin spread over her lips. She set the box on the nightstand and moved to straddle his waist, settling her butt on his thighs and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Catherine's eyes softened as she brushed her fingers over his cheeks softly. She watched as his eyes fluttered closed. She slid her fingers up and into his short hair and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you," she whispered as she kissed him.

Steve groaned softly as he pulled her flush against his chest, deepening the kiss as his hands slid up under the back of her tank top.

Catherine pressed closer and ground down against him, swallowing his groan in her mouth. Steve bucked his hips and sat up straighter, shifting them and then rolling her onto her back.

Catherine hooked her leg around his hip and arched her back as Steve's lips left hers and started moving down her throat. He grasped the front of her tank top and shoved it up, exposing her breasts to the warm morning air.

She could feel his arousal pressed against her and she moaned long and low. Her eyes fluttered softly as she arched her back deeper.

"I almost feel like it's my birthday," he murmured against her skin as his mouth clamped gently on her breast.

"Steve, no," she gasped even as she still arched her back encouraging him

He lifted his head and when she opened her eyes he was looking down at her quizzically. As a general rule, she didn't usually say no to him and she chuckled at his obviously confused look. Her laugh turned into a seductive grin as she pushed on his chest, urging him to move.

She pushed him over onto his back and sat astride him again. "It's my birthday," she said, her voice hoarse with her arousal. She lifted her tank top over her head. "We're gonna do this my way."

Steve grinned like a Cheshire cat and Catherine could have sworn she heard him purr too. He wiggled his entire body beneath her and folded his arms behind his head.

"Well have at me, birthday girl," he offered himself up to her. "I'm ready to be thanked."

Catherine laughed softly and slid her hands over the hard muscles of his chest, her eyes darkening as she slowly lay down on him, making him shudder as their bare skin made contact again.

Catherine clamped her lips on his neck this time and she made what sounded like a soft purr of her own as she proceeded to wipe that smug little grin right off his face.

* * *

Steve and Catherine walked into 5-0 headquarters to find Danny, Chin and Kono all standing around the surface table. They were running thirty minutes late, but Steve couldn't care less. He was relaxed and in a great mood. Great morning sex will certainly do that to a man.

"Did your dad get off this morning?" Danny asked as they approached.

Catherine smiled. "Yeah. He called from the airport just before his plane took off."

"That was fun last night. Thanks for inviting us," Chin said smiling.

"Thanks for coming along. It was the perfect birthday soiree," Catherine replied sincerely.

"Hey," Steve replied, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly affronted by her statement. "You still have the soiree I have planned for you tonight. Grace and I worked hard putting a fabulous party together for you, so do me a favor, reserve judgment on which one is better until both have been had."

Catherine laughed and patted his arm. "Okay, fair enough." She looked at the others and rolled her eyes. "Speaking of Grace, doesn't she get back this morning?"

Danny grinned happily. "Yes. She arrives at one. And thank you for asking Catherine. Unlike the party planner over here, who obviously is more concerned about getting recognition for a party well planned than if my daughter makes it home safe and sound."

"What is that supposed to mean Danny?" Steve scoffed. "Of course I care. She is my co-party planner. A party cannot go off without the co-planner in attendance. And before you go off on a tangent about how selfish and uncaring I am, I'll have you know I've spoken to Grace already this morning before she left Vegas."

"You did?" Catherine asked. "I didn't hear you on the phone with her."

"I'm very stealth."

"Why didn't I know my daughter was helping you plan Catherine's party?"

"Good thing it wasn't supposed to be a surprise," Chin said to no one in particular as Danny and Steve bickered, as usual. Catherine looked over and shook her head as Kono chuckled.

"Your daughter and I have our secrets," Steve revealed cryptically. "So just deal with it Danno."

"Why don't I like the sound of that? The last time you and Grace had a secret you were teaching her how to pick locks. You better not be corrupting my daughter and turning her into some secret little version of you. I told you that you're to leave my sweet innocent daughter alone."

"What if she ever gets stuck inside somewhere with no way out Danno, like a closet or a trunk?"

"Why would my daughter get locked in a closet or a trunk?" Danny asked abruptly.

"It doesn't matter Danny," Steve huffed and rolled his eyes. "The point is it could happen. Wouldn't you want your daughter to know how to pick a lock if that was her only chance of getting out? And what would be so wrong with a little version of me? You know Danny you can be very hurtful with what you say sometimes."

"Okay, you know what?" Catherine interrupted before things got way out of hand. "I'm going to stop the two of you right now. Can we focus on this case and maybe get it solved today."

Steve and Danny glared at each other petulantly for another minute, then they both shrugged.

"Very hurtful Danno," Steve muttered grumpily, getting in the last word. "So," Steve shifted focus. "What's going on here?'

"Well," Chin jumped right into it. "We've been cross referencing the list of Chrysler 300's with owners and renters."

"Any luck?"

"No. We have a few we're looking into further but no one is screaming bank robber to us."

"Let me see the list you have so far."

"Hey, are those new earrings?" Kono asked Catherine as she reached out and touched the butterflies in her ear.

"Yeah," Catherine smiled. "Steve gave them to me this morning."

"Nice work. Boss," Kono praised him.

"Thanks Kono," he said, distracted as he looked over the list of names Chin handed him. "Can you two gush over the earrings later though? We have work to do."

Catherine and Kono just rolled their eyes at each other in response

Steve's phone rang. "McGarrett," he answered briskly. After a minute he responded to the person on the other end of the phone. "We'll be right there."

"Our robbers just hit American Savings on Piikoi St. There's a hostage situation going down right now. Let's go," Steve commanded.

* * *

Steve and Danny pulled up to the scene in Danny's car. Chin, Catherine and Kono pulled up right behind them in Kono's car.

Captain Grover and his SWAT team were already in position outside the bank. They had the road blocked on either side of the bank and they had evacuated the surrounding buildings.

"What do we know?" Steve asked as soon as he approached.

"Two hostiles entered the bank at approximately nine fifteen. The manager pressed the alarm as soon as he realized what was going on, which alerted us. They're armed but I'm not sure what they're packing."

"How many hostages inside?" Danny asked.

"As far as we can tell, twelve."

"Where's the getaway driver?" Catherine looked around but didn't see a car or person who wasn't law enforcement anywhere.

"He was gone by the time we got here. Must have realized things went bad and took off."

"Do we know what the make and model? Can we track it?"

"These guys use a different makes and models for each job, McGarrett. My guys are going over the camera footage right now to try to get a handle on that."

"Has there been any contact?"

"No," Grover replied.

"Have we been able to ID them?"

"No," Grover said again. "But they are not wearing masks this time. I was waiting for you so we could tap into the camera feed inside the bank and see if we can get a good enough shot to run facial rec."

"Can we get any closer?"

"No," Grover said for the third time. "We tried and there were shots fired inside so we backed off. We don't know if anyone was injured."

"Chin," Steve barked in his no nonsense way. "Get that camera feed up so we can see what's going on in there."

"Got it." Chin pulled a tablet out of Kono's backseat and set it on the back trunk.

Catherine's cell phone rang on her hip. She looked at the screen and saw it was Kelsey's number. Really, she chose this moment to finally call back. As much as she didn't want to, knowing the situation in front of her took precedence over her personal family issues, Catherine decided to let it go to voice mail.

"Is there any other way in the building?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but the second hostile is guarding it and has two hostages with him."

"Damn it," Steve growled, frustrated.

Catherine's phone rang again. Seeing it was Kelsey again, Catherine answered it.

"Kelsey, I'm in the middle of a hostage situation right now. Let me call you back."

"No, Catherine, wait."

"Kelsey, really I want to talk to you but I can't right now. I'll have to call you back."

"Catherine, wait," Kelsey pleaded. "I'm inside the bank."

Catherine felt her stomach drop. She reached out and gripped Steve's forearm, her fingernails sinking into his flesh and he turned to look at her. Whatever he saw on her face made him reach for her, to steady her.

"Catherine, what the hell?"

Catherine put her phone on speaker. "Say that again Kelsey."

"I'm in the bank."

Catherine looked over at Steve, panic gripping her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt but I'm scared Cath."

"Just stay calm Kel. We're going to get you out of there. Steve," Catherine said his name as she looked at him helplessly.

"Kelsey, it's Steve. Tell me. Does the gunman know that you're on the phone?"

"Yes. He told me to call. He wants to talk to Catherine."

Steve's eyes whipped back to Catherine and her eyes widened in alarm and confusion.

"Well, well, well," came a man's harsh voice over the phone. "We finally meet again, Lieutenant RoIlins. Oh, but you're not a Lieutenant any more, are you?"

"Who is this?" Catherine asked over the lump in her throat.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me." The voice was familiar but Catherine couldn't place it.

"Do you know who that is?" Steve mouthed to her and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't recognize your voice. Why don't you come over to the window and let me see you?" Catherine spoke as calmly as she could.

The man on the other end of the phone chuckled darkly. "I don't think so. Why don't you come in here?"

Steve grabbed the phone and spoke before Catherine could reply. "This is Commander Steve McGarrett of 5-0. You're surrounded. There is no way out of this. You might as well give yourself up."

"Ah, Commander. So nice of you to join us. I've been watching you. I've been watching all of you actually. But I think you probably know that by now."

"Yeah, you're not very discreet."

"I wasn't trying to be discreet. I have to say though it took you long enough. I expected a former Navy SEAL's observation skills to be better than that. How many banks did I have to rob before you caught on?"

Steve took a deep breath. "Look. You don't need to hurt those people in there. Why don't you come out and we can talk about this."

"You're boring me Commander. I'm not here for you anyway. Put Catherine back on the phone," the man demanded.

"Not gonna happen pal," Steve replied firmly.

"Then you will be solely responsible when I start shooting these people one by one."

The sound of a gunshot and screams was heard through the phone. Everyone in the vicinity jerked in surprise.

"Kelsey," Catherine called out in a panic.

The man spoke again. "That was one. Now put Catherine back on the phone."

"You don't have to hurt anyone, please," Catherine pleaded as she took the phone out of Steve's hand. "I don't know what this is about but we can work it out. Just don't hurt anyone else."

"Ah, Catherine. There you are," the man said silkily. "Yes, we can work this out but that will require you coming inside and joining us."

"No," Steve snarled and reached for the phone. Catherine dodged him and turned away.

"You know I can't do that."

"You're 5-0. You can do anything here in Hawaii, I'm told. I'm giving you five minutes."

Steve grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. He was furious but she could see the concern for her in his eyes too. "Look, why don't you tell me who you are and let's talk this through," Catherine encouraged, trying to buy some time.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out. I always thought you were smarter than that, Kitty Cat."

Catherine's body froze and she felt like ice filled her veins. She looked at Steve. His name was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't get it to pass her lips.

"What did you call me?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm done playing games here," the man barked angrily. "You now have exactly four and half minutes to get your ass in here or you will never see your daughter alive again."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. Thanks again for reading and the reviews. Merry Christmas Eve to everyone who celebrates it.

A shorter chapter this time because this was all I had time to edit tonight. I'm falling asleep at my desk – so if you find any blatant and glaring typos, please let me know.

This is, technically, only the first half of Chapter 6. I figured it was better to post something than nothing though. If all goes well tomorrow, I will post the rest of this chapter (now as Chapter 7) late tomorrow night PST. Fingers crossed.

The reason I am putting this additional disclaimer is because some of you may not like where I end this part. Ooops!

Anyway…. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Hawaii 5-0. I'm only borrowing them for a while.

**Summary: ****_Catherine's past collides with her present. Is the love she and Steve share strong enough to survive it?_**

* * *

**Secrets – Chapter 6**

The line went dead. Catherine held Steve's gaze for a beat then she quickly dialed Kelsey's number again, this time holding the phone to her ear instead of putting it on speaker. She started to pace nervously.

"Uh, what the hell just happened right now?" Danny asked the question Catherine was sure was going through everyone's mind. She could feel all their eyes on her, questioning, but she couldn't even begin to worry about that.

"Not now Danny," Steve barked as he grabbed Catherine's arm, stopping her pacing. "Don't even think about it, Cath."

"Steve, let go of my arm." She tried to tug her arm out his grip but it was a futile effort. "Damn it, why isn't he picking up the phone?"

"Catherine," Steve barked again.

"Steve, I have four minutes," she replied hotly as she continued to struggle in his grasp.

"You have zero minutes Catherine," Steve replied just as hotly, "because you are not going in there."

"What's going on here?" Grover's voice cut through Catherine's panic. "I'm completely lost right now. Who was that and whose daughter is he talking about?"

"Steve, let go of me, I mean it." Catherine slipped her phone back in her pocket and glared up at him.

"Was that-," he started but stopped speaking when she nodded.

The murderous look that flashed across his face actually made her take a step back.

"Catherine you're not going in there and that's final."

Catherine straightened her back and looked at him defiantly. "You're not stopping me, Steve."

The look on Steve's face turned to one of panic and fear almost instantly. Catherine imagined it was the same look that she had on her face.

"Please, Steve, you know I have to," she said simply, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

Steve's gaze softened after a few seconds and helplessness filled his eyes. He released her arm.

"Okay, wait a minute," Danny cut in. "Just wait one damn minute. You know you can't go in there, hun," he said gently to Catherine. "I know your sister is in there," Danny turned to Steve, "but Steve, you can't possibly be thinking about letting her do this, are you?"

Catherine could see the confusion on Kono and Chin's faces from the corner of her eye, but she didn't look away from Steve. She couldn't.

"McGarrett, tell me what the blasted hell is going on here?' Grover's voice boomed impatiently.

Steve suddenly and briskly began running his hands over Catherine, checking her vest, making sure it was secure. He pulled her P30 out of its holster and checked the mag. Catherine knew he was trying to reassure himself, so she let him do this thing. He put her gun back in the holster and then tucked it under her vest, trying to obscure it from view. It wasn't going to help though. As soon as she entered that bank Catherine knew she was going to have to give up her gun.

"Hello, Steven?" Danny waved his hand in front of Steve's face. "Did you even hear me?"

"Danny, if it was Grace in there, I wouldn't be able to stop you from going in," Steve said plainly, his eyes still on Catherine's face.

"That's different. Catherine please," Danny pleaded. "This is crazy. Grace is my daughter. It's completely different."

Catherine finally tore her eyes away from Steve's and turned to look at Danny. "It isn't different, Danny. Kelsey is _my_ daughter," she admitted.

Steve spoke before anyone could even react to Catherine's revelation. "Don't do anything reckless or rash. You need to talk to him, keep him distracted, so we can move in. I just need a ten, maybe fifteen second window."

Catherine looked back at Steve and nodded her head.

"I can't get video, they've disabled the cameras," Chin said suddenly.

"Damn it," Steve cursed. "Can we get audio at least?"

"No, there's no audio."

"That's not their MO," Danny observed. "Why did they do that this time and not any of the other times?"

"There's no time to put a wire on you," Steve said to Catherine with regret.

"She can put the microphone on her cell on," Kono said helpfully. "We can tap into that."

Steve pulled Catherine's phone out of her pocket and activated it, then slipped it back in her pocket. "Kono, sync it. Try to get him to move near the door. All I need is a clean shot."

Catherine nodded again. "I have to go," she whispered and felt Steve's fingers grip her hip hard. She squeezed his fingers gently and her eyes softened. The fear in his eyes broke her heart and she couldn't bear to look at him any longer.

She stepped back and then walked briskly toward the front doors of the bank.

* * *

"Steve, what the hell? You're crazy to let her go in there? Why on God's green earth would you do that?" Danny fired off question after question before he finally asked what everyone else around them wanted to know. "Is Kelsey really her daughter?"

"Danno, not now," Steve growled, panic gripping him.

He didn't take his eyes off Catherine. She'd reached the front door and Steve could see what looked like Kelsey removing the chains that were barring the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing McGarrett," Grover muttered.

Steve's heart was in his throat. As much as he would rather saw off his own arm with a rusty blade, Steve knew he had to let Catherine go in there. He knew she could take care of herself. She had psych training at the Academy and had always been good with soldiers that were a little unstable. She seemed to just instinctively know how to talk to them. If there was anyone who could hold her own with this guy in there, get and keep him distracted, it was Cath.

But somehow that didn't make him feel any better as he watched the woman he loved walk straight into harm's way.

* * *

Catherine could feel Steve's eyes on her the entire time she approached the bank's front doors. She had no clue what she was walking into. But that didn't matter. There was no way she was going to leave Kelsey in there alone.

The feeling that she wasn't going to leave this building alive pulsed through Catherine's body, but if she could save Kelsey it would all be worth it. She just hoped she was wrong. And she hoped Steve would be able to forgive her for whatever she was going to have to do in there, even if it meant sacrificing herself.

When she reached the door, Kelsey removed the chains that secured them and opened one to let her inside. Catherine immediately reached for Kelsey and hugged her. "Kel, are you alright?"

She felt Kelsey trembling in her arms. "I'm so sorry Catherine,' Kelsey sobbed against her shoulder. "So sorry."

"Shhh, it's gonna be alright," Catherine murmured, even though she knew she shouldn't be making promises she wasn't sure she could keep.

"Okay that's enough," came a harsh bark from beside them. "Kelsey, secure that chain again."

Catherine turned and pushed Kelsey behind her. She looked up, quickly surveying the room and the hostages that were sitting on the floor. Most of them looked fine, just scared. Approximately 100 feet to her left was a man who looked to be in his early forties leaning against the wall. The sleeve of his right arm was stained with blood and he was holding his hand against his shoulder. Catherine silently sighed with relief. At least he was alive.

Catherine heard Kelsey behind her, securing the doors again, and suddenly it hit her. She looked up and came face to face with Craig Myers.

"Craig," she said his name over the lump in her throat.

The man in front of her looked nothing like the fifteen year old boy she remembered. Yet she knew without a doubt it was him. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, but instead of the slightly long, messy locks he'd had as a teenager, his hair was now cut short, his hairline receding with premature baldness. He was taller and thicker and he towered over her by a good foot. He was immense, was all she could think at that moment.

He had a long scar that ran from the corner of his right eye down his cheek and stopped just above his jaw. It made him look fierce and angry and Catherine swallowed reflexively. He looked extremely angry.

"Well, hello there Kitty Cat," he sneered, mocking her with the nickname her father had given her. He had an AK-47 hanging over his shoulder and a Glock 9mm in his hand. "Bet you never thought you'd see me ever again."

Kelsey stepped up beside her and she slipped her hand into Catherine's. "I didn't know, Catherine," Kelsey whispered. "I'm sorry."

Catherine didn't have time to ponder exactly what Kelsey meant by that, but it made her stomach clench.

She quickly catalogued the exits and calculated the distance to each in her head. She was at a complete disadvantage where she was standing by the door. She needed to get further into the room so she could work at backing Craig toward the front glass doors and giving Steve his shot.

"Craig, what is this all about?" she asked calmly.

"Oh, I think you know," he replied harshly. "Now slowly remove and kick your gun over here."

"Craig, that's not gonna happen," Catherine replied.

"Catherine, don't make me tell you twice. You won't like the outcome."

Catherine took a deep breath and removed her P30. She laid it on the floor and kicked it over to him. Craig picked it up and released the mag, tossing it to his right, before tossing the gun to his left.

"That's better. Now all we have to do it get rid of your vest."

"I'm quite comfortable the way I am, thank you," Catherine replied as she started edging her way to the right, pulling on Kelsey's hand.

"Don't move," he snapped and pointed his gun at her. "I see what you're trying to do."

Catherine stopped and pushed Kelsey behind her again.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?" he continued harshly. "You think just because I'm not a former Naval Intelligence Officer like you that I haven't figured out you've already assessed this whole room and are trying to determine how your team can get access."

"Craig," Catherine started again, "you need to let all these people go. They're innocent in all this. This is between you and me. Let them out of here and then you and I can talk."

"Oh, that's not how this is going to go down, Catherine. If you really think I would ever agree to getting rid of my leverage, then you're not as smart as I always thought you were. Now remove your vest. I want to see if you're wearing a wire," Craig demanded.

"I'm not wearing a wire," Catherine replied honestly but she felt bile rise in her throat. She reached behind her and nudged Kelsey, trying to urge her to move away, but Kelsey wouldn't budge.

"I don't believe you. Now, take it off. I'm not going to shoot you. Yet anyway," Craig added after a beat.

"Craig, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Of course you would," he spat angrily, "you're a lying little bitch."

"Kelsey, move away from me," Catherine said softly but urgently. She could see Craig's face flushing and knew he was close to snapping.

Kelsey finally stepped a few feet away from Catherine. "Please don't do this," she pleaded.

"Shut it Kelsey," Craig barked.

Catherine held up her hands. "Craig, I am not wearing a wire, but I'll take the vest off if it will make you feel better." Catherine started to unfasten the straps on the vest, moving slowly and deliberately.

"Come on, we don't have all day here," Craig said impatiently.

Catherine removed her vest, leaving her just in her black shirt, with no protection whatsoever. She handed the vest to Kelsey. "Put that on," Catherine said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Oh, no, she doesn't need it either," Craig shook his head. "Toss it to the ground."

Catherine gritted her teeth before letting the vest drop from her fingers.

"There, are you happy now?" she asked, but when she saw the rage flash in Craig's eyes, she realized, a moment too late, the huge mistake she'd made.

"You know what, I changed my mind," Craig said as he pointed his Glock at Catherine and pulled the trigger.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing.

One more chapter after this and then my little tale is done.

I'm a day behind because I didn't get all of this posted last night. I had wanted to get the entire story posted by Christmas but alas… the best laid plans.

I have out of town guests for the next eight days so I will do my best to get the final chapter edited and posted as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything before New Years.

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Hawaii 5-0. I'm only borrowing them for a while.

**Summary: ****_Catherine's past collides with her present. Is the love she and Steve share strong enough to survive it?_**

* * *

**Secrets – Chapter 7**

"Catherine!" Steve yelled as the sound of a gunshot echoed from inside the building, coupled with the image, through the window, of Catherine's body jerking then dropping to the floor.

Fiery red rage clouded his vision and he threw the binoculars he'd been using aside and started forward, intending to march right into that bank and crush that fucker with his bare hands.

"Steve," Danny and Chin yelled simultaneously as they lunged for him, struggling to hold him back, but it was only Grover's immense body stepping in front of Steve, pushing on his chest, that managed to stop his forward motion.

"Whoa, and just where do you think you're going?" Grover asked just before Steve's fist connected with his jaw.

Grover's head snapped back, but other than that he didn't even falter.

"Boss," Kono said loudly but her voice was barely a buzzing sound in Steve's ears as he swung around, shaking both Chin and Danny off him.

"Get off me," Steve growled and turned back around intending continue on his way but Grover was still standing guard. Danny and Chin grabbed his arms again.

"Steve, think this through, buddy" Danny warned him as Kono again tried to get their attention.

"Boss," she called more loudly.

"What," Steve barked harshly.

"Listen," she turned the volume on the tablet up as high as it would go.

_"Oh, God, Catherine," Kelsey sobbed frantically._

_"I'm alright, Kelsey," Catherine's soft pain-filled voice reassured. _

Steve sagged in Chin and Danny's arms as relief flooded his body. Catherine was alive.

* * *

Catherine gritted her teeth as she pressed her palm to her left side. She could feel the blood seeping through her shirt, soaking her fingers. She shifted as Kelsey helped her lean back against the wall beside the doors, where Kelsey had dragged Catherine after she fell to the floor.

"Shit, Cath," Kelsey said as she yanked Catherine's shirt out of her pants. "That's bleeding a lot. It looks like it went all the way through."

"Yeah," Catherine panted softly as she looked down at her wound. She didn't think the bullet hit anything major but it was hard to tell. The bullet went clear through just below her spleen. Catherine just hoped the bullet hadn't nicked it because it would really suck to bleed out on the floor of this bank.

"Oh give it a rest," Craig's voice came from above them. "I just grazed you."

"You did more than graze her, you psycho," Kelsey snapped. "She's got a bullet hole in her side."

"Kelsey," Catherine warned softly, not wanting her to provoke Craig further. She tore the bottom flap of her shirt and pressed the cloth against her wound.

"Okay, Craig," you've got my attention. What's this all about?"

"This is about you ruining my life, Catherine," Craig replied harshly. "And keeping my daughter from me."

"Whoa," Kelsey's head whipped up to look at Craig. "You mean you're my father?" she asked shocked. She looked back at Catherine. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Catherine looked back and forth between Kelsey and Craig, more confused than ever.

"Who do you think sent you that birth certificate in the first place? You think it just dropped out of the sky?"

"But," Kelsey sputtered as she looked back at Catherine, "My father is listed as unknown."

"Yeah, you can ask your _mother_," Craig spat the word like an expletive, "why she put unknown on the birth certificate but I assure you, you're mine. Just ask her."

"Oh my god I'm gonna throw up," Kelsey choked. "That's what this was all about, wasn't it? You just used me to get to her. "

"Afraid so, kiddo," Craig replied with clearly no remorse on his face.

"Where did you get a copy?" Catherine asked.

"My mother's friend was a nurse in the maternity ward where you gave birth. She gave my mother a copy because even though it said father unknown, she knew about what happened. Everybody knew. I never knew about it until I found it in my mother's thing when she died three years ago. That's when I decided it was time for a little payback."

"What do you want Craig?" Catherine asked. The cloth she held against her side was soaked with blood and despite the pressure Catherine was applying the blood flow wasn't stopping.

"Revenge, Catherine. Pure and simple," Craig said so simply it sounded like he was talking about the weather. "You ruined my life. Ruined any chance I had of making something of myself. You robbed me of my daughter. While you went on and had a great life for yourself."

"Craig, whatever you made of your life is your own doing. Those records were sealed. There's no reason anyone had to know anything."

Craig kicked her in the leg and Catherine bit her tongue to hold back a groan as the movement sent shockwaves of pain straight to her side. She slid down the wall a little.

She glanced over to where her P30 lay on the floor without its mag. It wouldn't do her any good now, but the P32 she had strapped to her ankle, and concealed by her pants, just might. She had to bide her time though.

"I wanted to join the Navy, become a SEAL, and because of you all that was taken away from me," Craig continued as he kicked her leg again. This time a soft grunt of pain escaped Catherine's lips.

"Stop kicking her," Kelsey snapped.

Catherine knew Steve must be out of his mind outside. Her getting shot was not part of her plan. Granted she didn't really have much of a plan when she walked into the bank. But now, Craig wasn't anywhere near the front glass doors, therefore leaving no shot for Steve, and she had no doubt that her SEAL was outside cursing up a storm like the sailor he was.

"Craig, you can blame me if it makes you feel better, but I'm not at fault."

Catherine was starting to feel nauseous. She shifted, despite the pain, and pressed harder on the wound in her side. She felt Kelsey press her hand over Catherine's to help maintain the pressure.

"Of course it's your fault. Because of you, I lost my best friend and the only people who ever showed me any kindness. Your father kicked me to the curb without ever looking back."

"You got his daughter pregnant."

"Don't act like you didn't participate. You didn't stop me," Craig growled and Catherine could see the veins pulsing in his neck.

"It doesn't matter, Craig. I was thirteen. There is nothing you could have done to make him forgive you." It was getting hard to breath in the position she was in so Catherine pushed on her hands, moving more into a sitting position and swallowed back the cry of pain that was threatening to escape. She refused to let him see how much pain she was in. "You should have just moved on when you got out. Carrying all this anger and hatred all these years, nothing good is ever going to come from that."

He shook his head with disgust. "At first, all I wanted to do was tell you I was sorry. But your father made it so I would never be able to be within five hundred feet of any of you. I begged him at that hearing to just let me talk to you, just let me be a part of my daughter's life."

Craig looked down at her and for a second Catherine saw that young, scared fifteen year-old as he was sentenced in court.

"But you know what he said to me? He told me you gave her up and that I'd never set eyes on either one of you again. Well I proved him wrong, didn't I? It took me two decades but I'm looking down on both of you now."

"How did you find us?" Catherine asked trying to keep him talking until Steve could find a way in. She knew he would, with or without the shot he wanted.

"It took a long time, the Navy doesn't give out forwarding addresses. But over the years I've made some contacts. People who know how to find people."

"Criminals, you mean," Kelsey said under her breath and Catherine pinched her thigh, telling her with her eyes to shut the hell up.

"They didn't all work within the confines of the law," he agreed. "But they managed to track you down," he said to Catherine. "By then you were already in the Navy. Should have known you would join. You always did want to be just like the boys. I saw the two of you together, once, when you were on leave, and I realized your father had lied to me."

"Why have you been following her all this time, you creep?" Kelsey said, disgusted.

"I already answered that. Revenge. And you didn't think I was such a creep when I was sympathizing and listening to you bitch and moan about how your parents were threatening to pull your tuition if your grades didn't go up."

"What," Catherine whipped her head to look at Kelsey. "Are you failing school? And wait a minute, how do you two know each other, anyway?" she finally asked.

"When I realized you'd kept her, I decided to seek her out after your leave was over. Imagine my surprise when she told me about her _sister_, Catherine. That's when I realized you'd lied to her too. And Kelsey and I have been friends for a year. Haven't we Kel?"

"Kelsey, is this true?" Catherine asked. "I don't under-" The ringing of Kelsey's phone interrupted Catherine.

Kelsey pulled her phone out of the pocket of her shorts. "It's Steve."

"It took your boyfriend long enough to call in to see if you're still alive. Pick it up," he told Kelsey, "let's see what he has to say."

Kelsey answered it, holding the phone out to Catherine.

"Steve, we're alright,' Catherine said softly in greeting. She knew he'd been listening via her cell, if it hadn't disconnected when she'd been shot, but she still wanted to reassure him, even though she was starting to feel weak from blood loss.

Catherine heard Steve's relieved sigh and her heart clenched with love for him.

"Commander McGarrett, so good of you to check in on our little family reunion. There's been some drama, but what family doesn't have drama."

_"This has gone on long enough, Craig. You need to let those people go in there and then maybe, just maybe, you won't spend the rest of your life in prison."_

Craig barked out a short laugh. "Do you really think you're calling the shots here? Are you really that delusional?"

_"The only person who is delusional here is you," _Steve replied and Catherine could hear in his voice that he was at his breaking point.

"Craig, come on," Catherine urged. "This can't go on. That man needs medical attention," she said referring to the man who'd been shot in the shoulder.

"I think you're a little more in need of medical attention than he is. You're looking a little pale there, Kitty Cat."

"Don't call me that," she snapped. Great. There went her reassurance to Steve out the window.

_"Catherine, how bad are you hurt?"_ Steve asked immediately.

"She's bleeding pretty bad, Steve," Kelsey started then Craig bent down and grabbed the phone out of her hand. Catherine used the opportunity to kick her leg out to connect with his shin.

She pushed up on one hand trying to stand, at the same time twisting to reach down to her ankle, but she was too weak, the movement was too painful, and her hand slipped on the puddle of blood that had formed on the floor beside her. She fell back, unable to hold back a soft cry of pain, as Craig cursed and stumbled.

"You fucking bitch," he growled as Steve yelled Catherine's name through the phone.

Kelsey lunged at Craig and tried to knock the gun out of his hand. It went off, the bullet ricocheting off the tile floor beside Catherine and she squeaked in surprise. Craig pushed Kelsey to the floor and she smacked her head on the tile.

"Kelsey! Don't you touch her, you bastard," Catherine cried out at the same time Steve's frantic voice came through the phone again.

_"Catherine!"_

"Damn it Kelsey," Craig shouted angrily. "I don't want to hurt you but you try something like that again and I will."

Catherine reached for Kelsey's hand and Kelsey crawled back over to her, rubbing the back of her head. Catherine breathed rapidly through her nose as she waited for the pain resonating throughout her entire body to pass.

_"Catherine,"_ Steve bellowed her name through the phone again and, this time, Craig answered him.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend Commander."

_"I'm going to peel the skin from your-"_

But Steve was cut off as Craig disconnected the phone then dropped it to the floor, crushing it with his foot.

"My, he's a violent one. Are all SEAL's like that? Maybe it's better I didn't become a SEAL." He glared at Catherine. "Try that again and I'll aim higher next time."

"Hey Craig," a booming voice called from across the room, "Everything alright over there?"

"I told you to secure that back door you idiot," Craig growled as he stalked over to speak with his partner.

* * *

"Boss," Kono called but Steve was in too much of a panic to hear her.

"We have to get in there. Now!"

"Steve, it's only been twenty minutes. I know it feels like a lifetime-"

"You heard Kelsey. Cath's hurt worse than she's letting on. She's gonna bleed out, Danny," Steve grabbed his partner by the collar. "I will not lose her, do you hear me?"

"Hey, Boss," Kono yelled louder as she pulled her gun out of its holster. "The back door is clear."

"Move," Steve roared instantly as he started running toward the back of the building. Danny, Kono, Chin, Grover and his team swiftly followed.

* * *

Catherine's panting slowed and she bit back a groan as she felt a fresh flow of blood from her wound. Pressing on it wasn't helping and Catherine swallowed as her nausea increased.

"Is your head okay, Kel?" she asked.

"I'm fine. But we have to get you to a hospital, Cath," Kelsey said worriedly as she ripped another piece of Catherine's shirt and pressed more fabric over the bleeding wound.

Catherine just shook her head. "I'm okay," she said as she kept her eye on Craig and his partner. "Kelsey," how do you know Craig?"

Kelsey looked down and Catherine could tell she didn't want to look at her. "He came into the Starbucks I was working at, just off campus. Came in every day for a couple of months. He would crack jokes while he was waiting for his coffee and we struck a friendship."

Catherine gaped at her. "He's almost twice your age Kelsey."

"And what are you going to say next, old enough to be my father?"

Catherine shot her a sideways look. "Kelsey."

"What? He was nice, then," Kelsey defended. "There was nothing creepy about it."

Everything about this was creepy as far as Catherine was concerned.

"Oh, God, you've got a crush on him? He's not the biker guy, is he? No, mom and dad would have recognized him." Catherine shuddered horrified. Could this get any worse?

"Ewww, gross," Kelsey blanched. "Especially gross now that I know he's my father. And no, he's not the biker guy. He was just easy to talk to and he didn't…," Kelsey sighed, "well I didn't think he lied to me. I guess everyone in my life lies to me."

"Kelsey," Catherine started, her tone full of sorrow and regret.

"Don't. Please," Kelsey pleaded. "I don't understand the why's of everything but I've gotten enough of the gist today to know there is a lot more about this story I don't know."

"I'm sorry," Catherine said simply. Right at the moment, it was all she could say.

"Did you not want me because I was his too?" Kelsey asked hesitantly.

"Kelsey, no," Catherine reached out and caressed Kelsey's face softly. "God, no. I never once, not for one second, didn't want you." Kelsey closed her eyes and Catherine blinked hers as they began to water. "I promise I will tell you everything when we get out of here."

"If we get out of here, you mean? Catherine, you're losing too much blood. You can barely even sit up. We have to get you out of here and fast."

"Steve will get us out," Catherine replied confidently. And in her heart she knew, without a doubt, that Steve wouldn't stop until he got them out. She just hoped he wasn't too late.

Craig stalked back over to them as his partner disappeared into the back again with his hostages. "Well it looks like this stand-off is going to last longer than I thought. My partner's stupid brother and the getaway car are long gone. I don't know how long you're gonna last though."

"That's something I just don't get, Craig," Catherine started to ask but she paused momentarily feeling light headed. "Tell me, what's with robbing these banks? How does that have anything to do with revenge on me?"

"It was a means to an end. I've spent years planning this moment. Planning takes money. When I finally decided it was time to reveal myself I figured a little game was in order. But you disappointed me, Catherine. You didn't catch me following you. You didn't catch on to my casing the banks. You didn't see me watching you when you and that grunt of a boyfriend were skinny dipping behind his house the other day. You all really need to be a little more observant of your surroundings. Governor's Super Task Force my ass."

"You're not going to just walk out here Craig, you have to know that. Revealing yourself like this was a huge mistake. Why didn't you just come after me privately? Sounds like you had plenty of opportunities."

"It's kind of ironic actually," he sighed. "This was not supposed to go down like this. This was the last job. Kelsey had already turned on you and I _was_ going to come after you in private. But when Kelsey walked into this bank in the middle of all this, I had to improvise."

"I trusted you Craig," Kelsey glared over at him, "and you betrayed me."

"Yeah, well I trusted your family too, and they betrayed me."

Craig took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. A phone somewhere in the back of the bank started to ring.

"Sam," Craig barked out loud. "Pick up the damn phone."

Craig stalked a few feet away while the phone in the back continued to ring. He moved toward the hallway that led to the back and called Sam loudly.

"Sam, where the fuck are you?"

Catherine was getting dizzier and her vision was starting to go dark. "Come here," Catherine pulled Kelsey close to her and pressed her lips against Kelsey's ear.

"Kelsey, I have a gun strapped to my ankle. I need you to pull it out of the holster for me. I can't reach down."

Kelsey looked at her. "It's okay, he's distracted," Catherine assured her, keeping her eyes on Craig as he tentatively stepped toward the hallway. Kelsey looked over nervously for a second then reached down and removed the gun from beneath Catherine's pant leg, sliding it under Catherine's right thigh.

Catherine gripped the gun in her hand. "Now I need you to help me stand up."

"I know how to handle a gun too Catherine. Let me."

"No," Catherine said firmly. "Please just help me stand."

Kelsey hesitate a minute then gripped Catherine by the arm, slowly pulling her to her feet. Catherine leaned heavily against the wall catching her breath, tucking her hand behind her back.

"Now I want you to move as far away from me as you can," Catherine whispered.

"No," Kelsey said softly as she shook her head.

"This is not a request Kel." Catherine blinked her eyes, waiting for the room to stop spinning. "I know Steve is coming for us, but you're right, I'm not going to last so I have to do something."

"Catherine," Kelsey pleaded helplessly, "you can't even stand."

Craig disconnected his phone looked over at them, eyeing them suspiciously. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he stalked back over to them. "Sit the hell back down before you fall down."

"Kelsey, go," Catherine growled lowly, in a voice she had never used outside an Op in the Navy. She pushed Kelsey away with as much strength as she could muster.

Kelsey backed up slowly and Catherine stood a little straighter, her hand still tucked behind her back. She was weak and nauseous and dizzy and beginning to question whether or not she would be able to raise the gun in her hand fast enough, before Craig had time to react.

Craig looked at Catherine curiously as she stood there staring at him. "You think you're gonna take me on?" he smirked and chuckled. "Are you forgetting I'm the one with the gun here?"

Kelsey's foot bumped the mag that Craig had tossed aside earlier and he turned his head, distracted by the rattling noise on the tile floor. It was just the opportunity Catherine needed.

"Not the only one," Catherine replied as she took her P32 from behind her back and aimed it at his head.

Craig turned to look at Catherine again. His eyes narrowed as he lifted his arm out to his side. With her mind fuzzy, it was too late by the time Catherine realized who he was aiming at. Out of the corner of her eye Catherine could see Kelsey freeze in her spot, like a deer in the headlights.

"Who do you think is faster on the trigger right now?" Craig sneered. "I'll put two bullets in her before you can even get off one. Now put the gun down, Catherine."

Catherine heard the sound of a gun cocking and she reacted instantly. Her finger squeezed the trigger at the same time she heard Steve's voice boom, "5-0."

Everything seemed to shift into slow motion and Catherine saw Craig's head jerk back as her bullet struck him right between the eyes.

Catherine's body slid down the wall and she vaguely registered the sound of another gunshot before she heard Kelsey's voice close to her.

"Kelsey," she whispered as her vision started to go dark. Then she heard the sweetest sound in the world, Steve calling her name, even though he was shouting it once again.

"Catherine!"

"Steve," she murmured as she felt strong arms gently lifting her.

Catherine heard, "I've got you, baby," murmured in her ear and the last coherent thought she had, before everything went dark, was, that was the first time Steve had every used that endearment with her.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone.

I finally got a couple hours to myself this morning to edit this last part so here it is… the end of my little tale.

Thank you to all who read and replied.

I'm marking this as complete because technically it is. But I have a couple of ideas for a few little one-shots that would take place after the end of this – so I may from time to time come back and post a little something here.

I've enjoyed my first foray back into fanfiction writing so you probably haven't seen the last of me. You've been duly warned...lol

Hope everyone has a very happy and healthy New Year!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the show or characters of Hawaii 5-0. I only borrowed them for a while. Hate to have to give them back but...

**Summary: _Catherine's past collides with her present. Is the love she and Steve share strong enough to survive it?_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Secrets - Chapter 8**

Steve paced the hospital waiting room like a caged animal. He'd left Chin and Kono to wrap things up at the bank and he traveled to the hospital, inside the ambulance, with Catherine, while Danny and Kelsey followed behind.

There had been so much blood; it was all Steve could see when he shut his eyes. The EMT's struggled to stop it and Catherine's blood pressure dropped dangerously low in the ambulance. It had now been three hours since they'd wheeled her into surgery and Steve was climbing the walls.

Danny sat on a chair in the corner whispering on his phone and Steve figured he was talking to Chin or Kono. Kelsey was sitting in the opposite corner on the phone with the Admiral. They were the only ones in the surgical waiting room now. Earlier there had been an elderly couple there, but Steve figured his frenetic pacing drove them out. He couldn't bring himself to care at this moment.

"No, dad, don't get back on a plane until we know something. She's still in surgery."

Steve walked over and motioned for Kelsey to give him the phone. She glared at him but he just motioned more urgently. "Steve wants to talk to you."

"Jason," Steve started but was interrupted. "Yes." Pause. "There was no stopping her." Another pause. "Yes, I am well aware I am her superior, but you know how stubborn she can be when she wants to."

Steve could see Danny watching him curiously as the Admiral handed Steve his ass over the phone.

"The EMT's said something about her spleen in the ambulance." Another pause. "Yes, he's dead. If he wasn't I'd kill him with my bare hands." Another pause, then Steve cringed slightly. "With all due respect, Sir," but Steve was interrupted again. "Understood." Steve sighed and shot a glance at Kelsey. "Yes, she's fine. I'll call you as soon as we know anything."

Steve hung up and handed the phone to Kelsey without a word.

"What if I wasn't done talking to him?" she asked peevishly.

Steve glared at her silently for a minute. He didn't want to blame Kelsey for what happened. It really wasn't her fault. Craig had clearly been after revenge against Catherine for more years than he could count on one hand, but Steve needed to be angry at someone and Craig was dead.

"You had to call him before we knew anything?" Steve barked.

"He's her family."

"And what exactly am I?" Steve shouted more harshly than either of them expected. It stunned them both into silence and Danny quickly strode over to them.

"Okay, time out, Rambo," he said. "You're gonna get us kicked out of here." He looked at Kelsey and pointed. "And you, troublemaker, go sit down and stop poking the irritated tiger."

Steve stomped over to the other side of the room and threw himself in to a chair much too small for his large frame. Kelsey sank down on the chair closest to her and took a shuddering breath.

For a brief moment, Steve felt bad that he'd yelled at her. She had to be as worried about Catherine as he was. But how dare she say he's not family. He was more family to Catherine in the last several years than any of them.

And what the hell was taking so long?

Danny walked up t him with a cup of water. "Here, drink this. You're frothing at the mouth."

Steve ignored his outstretched hand so Danny set the cup on the table beside him. "Chin and Kono have everything handled at the scene and Kono is personally overseeing CSU's sweep of the creep's hotel room. His buddy is singing like a canary though."

Steve nodded. "Thanks man." After a minute Steve spoke again. "Danny… about what you heard earlier. Please don't judge Catherine. There is a lot to the story you don't know."

"We're ohana, babe," Danny replied simply, waving his hand dismissively. "Nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks, bro," Steve said over the lump in his throat.

"I have to go pick up Grace from the airportl now though."

Steve sighed heavily. "Don't bring her back here. Not until we know something."

"I won't. I don't want her here right now. I don't want her in the middle of all this."

"What are you doing to say to her?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't know yet. I guess I'll just tell her Catherine got hurt at work today so we're postponing the party."

Steve gave him a look.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I know she's going to find out sooner or later that Catherine was shot, but she'll want to rush over here if she knows and Catherine needs time to get out of here and home and settled before we let Monkey at her."

Steve actually smiled, for two reasons. First, because Danny said so confidently that Catherine would get out of here and go home and that was exactly what Steve needed to hear right now. And second, Grace loved Catherine and of course she would want to rush over to be with her.

"Good luck keeping her away."

"Yeah," Danny said sarcastically. "A man can dream though right"

"Go, get out of here," Steve urged.

"Call me as soon as you know anything." Danny squeezed Steve's shoulder.

"I will."

Danny left and Steve closed his eyes, willing away, to no avail, the throbbing headache splitting his skull. He and Kelsey continued their waiting room stand-off until, finally, a half hour later a female doctor in scrubs walked in.

Both Steve and Kelsey stood up.

"Which one of you is here for Catherine Rollins?"

"I am," both Steve and Kelsey said at the same time.

"She's my sister," Kelsey said just as Steve added, "I'm Commander Steve McGarrett of 5-0. Catherine works with me and was shot during a hostage situation."

The doctor looked at both of them before addressing Steve. "I'm sorry, Commander, but I can only speak to the family at this point."

Steve was about to go off when unexpectedly Kelsey spoke up. "He's family too."

Steve whipped his head to the side and he looked at Kelsey in shock, then he nodded gratefully.

"Okay then. I'm Dr. Hale. Ms. Rollins is stable. We were able to stop the bleeding and we administered three blood transfusions. The bullet grazed the lower tip of her spleen. That's why there was so much blood loss. Spleen's love to bleed."

Steve sighed silently with relief; at least there was an explanation for all that blood.

"Ms. Rollins was hemorrhaging internally so we had to perform an open incision procedure rather than the laparoscopic. Once we contained the bleeding we were able to address the damage to her spleen."

"Did you have to remove it?" Steve asked.

"No, not entirely at the point. We did have to remove a section. We're trying to preserve the organ, but there is no guarantee our efforts will be successful. We'll just have to see how her body responds in the next twenty four to forty eight hours. If we have to go back in and remove the rest of it we will."

"Was there any other damage?"

"No, she's very lucky. The bullet entered and exited clean. The hemorrhaging was the most life threatening issue we were dealing with, which made her twice as lucky that you got her here when you did. Ten minutes more and there wouldn't have been anything we could have done to save her."

Steve felt his knees go weak.

"So she'll be alright now though?" Kelsey asked quietly.

"Barring any unexpected complications, there is no reason why she shouldn't be."

"When can we see her?" Steve asked.

"She's in recovery now. She'll be there for another hour or so then we'll move her to ICU."

"Wait? ICU? I thought you said she was going to be fine."

"Normal procedure," Dr. Hale assured. "There is a higher than normal risk of infection when dealing with the spleen so we want to monitor her closely until we are sure no infection is setting in."

"How long will she be in ICU?"

"Probably just overnight. We'll have to see. If she does well and has no sign of complications by morning we'll remove her from the ventilator and move her into a standard room."

"How long will she have to be hospitalized?" Steve asked.

"At least four or five days. Then she will have a four to eight week recovery period."

"That long?" Steve asked surprised.

"Ms. Rollins' body experienced extreme trauma from the gunshot wound alone, but the spleen is a tricky organ. A person can live a long healthy life without one, but trauma to or the removal of the organ wrecks quite a bit of havoc on the body, at least temporarily."

"Okay," Steve sighed, his brain a bit on overload at the moment. "Thank you."

"Uh huh," Dr. Hale smiled. "I'll have a nurse come and let you know once she's settled in ICU."

Steve stood watching the door for a minute, after Dr. Hales exited. He closed his eyes and just breathed for a minute, letting the relief flood him. He heard sniffling beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kelsey still standing in the exact spot she was in when the doctor left. Her head was down and her shoulders were shaking.

Clearly this was all too much for the young girl. He reached over and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, not wanting to scare her, but wanting to offer some kind of support because Catherine would want him to.

Abruptly she turned into him and buried her face in his chest as she cried.

* * *

Steve sat beside Catherine's bed, listening to the beeping of the monitor and the whooshing of the ventilator. Kelsey had left with Kono a few hours ago to give her statement at headquarters. Then she was going back to her hotel and she would be back in the morning.

She had called the Admiral after they spoke with Dr. Hale, but had quickly thrown the phone at him, throwing him to the proverbial wolves, to give Catherine's parents the latest update. Steve managed to convince them to remain in San Diego, at least for the time being.

Steve was, now, just settling more comfortably in the chair, intending to get a little shut eye, the day finally catching up with him. The nurses in ICU had been great, letting both he and Kelsey in to see Catherine long after official visiting hours were over. Chin had brought him some dinner from Rainbow a half hour ago, but he hadn't managed to eat much.

Catherine looked so pale and fragile in her hospital bed, connected to all those machines that monitored everything from her heart rate, to her blood pressure, to her oxygen level.

Damn, he freaking hated hospitals.

Steve thought back to Catherine's last foray in the hospital, the night Billy died. He'd been beside himself and she'd only been grazed in the arm by a bullet. Looking back now, that was a walk in the park.

He held Catherine's hand in his and his thumb gently caressed the back of her hand. Steve looked over as the door opened and the nurse walked in. They must have changed shifts because she was new. She was blonde and round and looked to be in her early fifties. She also had a very no nonsense air about her. Steve smiled as she approached Catherine's bedside.

"Visiting hours are over. You can return tomorrow after ten," she said as she checked Catherine's vitals on the monitor beside the bed.

"I'm not leaving," Steve said matter-of-factly.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave, Sir. We're very strict in ICU about visiting hours. The patients here need to be able to rest."

"I won't get in your way," Steve assured. "I'm just going to sit here and watch her sleep. You won't even know I'm here."

"I can't let you do that," she insisted. "I know the other nurses sometimes look the other way but it's against regulation. She's only going to be sleeping tonight. The doctor has her heavily sedated. Now you need to go and you can come back in the morning."

"I'm not leaving," Steve said firmly.

"I'm going to have to call security then," the nurse's eyes flashed with annoyance.

That was it.

Steve was at his breaking point and he was really glad Catherine was asleep and wasn't going to witness it. She'd never let him live it down. Of course, knowing her, she could probably hear him right now and would give him hell once she woke, but he'd gladly take her wrath if it meant she was awake and okay.

"Look, Nurse," Steve looked at her badge, "Janie. I'm Commander Steve McGarrett of 5-0." That was the second time today he'd thrown his position around in this hospital but he really didn't care. "I. Am. Not. Leaving. Catherine's. Side," Steve enunciated each word slowly. "You can call the doctor, you can call security, you can call any damn person you please, but all it will take is one phone call from me to the Governor and all of your phone calls will be nothing more than an annoyance to everyone involved."

"We'll see about that," she huffed and stormed out of the room.

Steve turned to look at Catherine as she slept sedated beside him. "Well that went well," he said softly before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

* * *

The first thing Catherine noticed was that it felt like something was stuck up her nose. Then it was the throbbing in her entire body. It felt like she'd been hit by a truck.

Catherine tried to lift her hand to her face, to pull whatever was in her nose out, but it was weighted down. Her eyes fluttered and she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She looked down to her right and saw Steve's head resting on her hand. He was snoring softly and she smiled, despite herself, at the sound.

Suddenly everything came crashing back. The memories of the bank….. Craig…... Kelsey….. Shit!

"Steve," she rasped and started to tug on her hand. Her throat felt like it was filled with razors.

Steve stirred and lifted his head, looking up at her. "Hey, beautiful," he said smiling sleepily at her. "Welcome back."

"Water," she said softly.

Steve grabbed a cup from the bedside table and lifted the straw to her mouth.

"Slowly," he said as she lifted her head slightly and took a small drink.

She let her head fall back on the pillow, the water soothing her raw throat. "Kelsey?" she asked.

"She's fine, Cath." Catherine's eyes closed and took a shuddering breath. She felt Steve's lips brush her temple softly. "Let me call the nurse."

She didn't know how long it was before she heard someone speaking beside her.

"Can you hear me, sweetie?" Catherine opened her eyes and looked up at the nurse standing next to her bed. "There you are," she smiled. "Can you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Catherine nodded her head gently. Everything ached and even that small movement was painful.

"I'm Janie. Glad to see you're awake. Let's just check your vitals, shall we?"

Catherine nodded gently again. Her eyes slid to her right and she could see Steve standing there watching. He looked a mess and her heart clenched with love for him. She reached out her hand.

He smiled and stepped closer, entwining his pinky finger with hers.

"Commander, I told you that you needed to step back so I can check her vitals. Are we going to have another problem?"

Catherine looked between Steve and Janie curiously. Clearly they did not get along. She could only imagine what had happened, but knowing Steve, it probably wasn't pretty. He'd never been good at first impressions.

"We're not having a problem," he replied as sweetly as Catherine knew Steve was able to when he didn't along with someone. "I'm just holding her hand. I'll move when you need me to."

Janie clucked her tongue and just continued checking Catherine over.

"I'm going to check your incision now," Janie said as she lowered the sheet. "Commander, please step outside."

"Why?"

"Commander, please don't argue with me. Catherine deserves some privacy."

"She doesn't need privacy from me," he said sullenly and Catherine wanted to laugh, but she didn't dare.

"Steve, it's okay," Catherine whispered her throat so raw it hurt to even swallow. "Just give us a couple minutes."

"Fine," he frowned but did as she asked. "I'll be right outside," he said to Janie.

"We've been sufficiently warned, Commander," Janie replied.

With a narrow-eyed glare at Janie and one last soft look at Catherine Steve walked out the door.

"Has he been giving you a hard time?" Catherine asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing I can't handle," Janie chuckled as she proceeded to clean and redress Catherine's incision, "but you must be a bit of a saint if he's anything at home like he's been here. At one point last night we had the hospital administrator, head of security and the Governor here."

"Oh God," Catherine groaned quietly.

"There you go," Janie said as she tucked Catherine's hospital gown around her again.

"I don't know what to say," Catherine admitted sheepishly. She wasn't about to apologize for Steve because she knew that was just the way he was; and she loved him exactly the way he was, even though he embarrassed the hell out of her sometimes.

"No need to say anything, sweetie. He obviously loves you very much," she leaned down closer and whispered the next words. "It's not your fault he's a little crazy."

Catherine did laugh softly that time and then groaned again, this time more loudly. Steve immediately poked his head in the door.

"Everything okay in here?"

"You can come back in now, Commander. We're all done."

Steve walked back over to Catherine, his eyes questioning.

"I'm okay, Steve," Catherine said as he took her hand again. "Just a little achy, that's all."

"Let's give you a hit of the good stuff, shall we?" Janie said as she hit a button on the IV stand. "That should kick in pretty quick and ease that pain a bit."

"Thank you Janie," Catherine said as she managed a smile.

"I'll come back and check on you in a while. The doctor will be making her rounds soon too. Commander, let her rest," Janie pointed and warned as she turned to leave.

"What do you think I'm going to do to her?" Steve asked but Catherine squeezed his hand to distract him.

"Looks like you made a new friend," Catherine teased as Steve sat down in the chair beside the bed.

He smirked at her then his smile faded. She could see the weariness in his whole demeanor and she tugged gently on his hand, urging him to pull the chair closer. He did and then lifted her hand to his cheek, holding it there.

"Is Craig dead?" she asked and she saw his face darken.

"Yes," he replied shortly. Catherine frowned softly. "Hey, don't you even feel guilty, Cath. He got what was coming to him."

"He didn't deserve to die, Steve."

"I disagree. He almost killed you Catherine. The doctor said another ten minutes and you would have bled out. He got exactly what he deserved."

Catherine digested that a moment. She knew things were starting to become dire. That's why she decided to take the stand against Craig the way she did; but she hadn't realized she'd been that close to death. Still, killing someone stayed with you regardless of the circumstances. Her time in the Navy had taught her that. She'd have time to think more on it later. Her brain was starting to become fuzzy now. Janie was right, this was the good stuff.

"Where's Kelsey?" she asked as her eyes started to droop.

"She was here this morning. They expected you to wake up earlier but you decided to be a little lazy today," he teased and she smiled sleepily. "She said she'll be back later."

"I need to talk to her," Catherine slurred.

"Just rest Cath," Steve encouraged. She felt her eyes fluttering. "Get some sleep, I'll be right here," was the last thing Catherine heard before her eyes closed completely.

* * *

"I feel so stupid," Kelsey admitted softly and Catherine shook her head.

During her time in ICU, Catherine had been so sedated she missed Kelsey visiting twice. Now, almost two days later, she was out of ICU and in a private room. Steve had pulled some strings to get her a private room, rather than a shared one. She didn't know what he'd done but she was grateful.

"Kelsey, you couldn't have known." Catherine shifted uncomfortably in her hospital bed. She was feeling better, although still in quite a bit of pain. The doctor had said that was to be expected for the first week or two. Even just twisting slightly pulled at the stitches in her side and caused an ache deep underneath her ribs. "I'm sorry you found out the way you did."

"Just the way I did or that I found out at all?"

Catherine sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you Kel. I never planned to tell you. Not because I didn't want to but because I didn't think it would be fair to you. Mom and dad are the only parents you've ever known and they've loved you the same as they loved me and Ethan. You're no different to them. We're family, Kelsey, and what we call each other isn't what matters."

Kelsey frowned and Catherine could see her mind working overtime as she tried to digest everything Catherine had told her.

"I don't know how to feel about all of this."

Catherine smiled sadly. "Nothing has to change. We're sisters, regardless of whatever else we are biologically. None of this," Catherine gestured between them, "has to change that."

Kelsey was quiet for a moment then she asked very quietly, "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you'd done things differently? I mean, if you had raised me and not mom and dad. Your life would probably be very different right now."

"Probably," Catherine admitted honestly. "I was still just a kid myself, Kel. Think of all the ways I could have screwed you up if I had tried to raise you myself."

Kelsey shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I don't regret it," Catherine continued. "I don't regret any of it except that you got hurt. We all did what we thought was the best thing for you. Granted Mom is a little off her rocker sometimes, but she and dad have been damn great parents to all of us. You need to talk to them and hear them out."

Kelsey nodded reluctantly. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you. I didn't mean them."

"It's okay," Catherine smiled, trying to reassure her.

"No it's not. I said some pretty nasty things. Not all of them to your face," Kelsey admitted.

"I'm sure." Kelsey had always been the type to speak first and think later.

"Steve put me in my place though when I saw him on the beach."

"He didn't tell me everything, just that he saw you."

"I made some rude comments about your relationship, which I didn't really mean. Well I kinda did, but the way I said it was crude. Dad would have slapped me in the mouth if he'd heard."

"Kelsey," Catherine chided her gently.

"What? I still don't really get your relationship with him. You've been waiting around for him for seventeen years and by the way it looks, to everyone on the outside, he's still just stringing you along."

"I haven't been waiting for anything from him, Kelsey," Catherine said angrily. "You shouldn't speak about things you don't know."

"Is it because of what happened with… uh, Craig?" Kelsey asked curiously. It was still awkward for them both to speak about Craig being Kelsey's father.

"What happened with Craig has not influenced my whole life or my relationships with men. Everyone always seems to forget Steve and I were both in the Navy for most of the last seventeen years. We weren't together. We've only really been together, as a couple, for a few years, if even that."

"Plenty of people in the Navy have relationships," Kelsey pointed out.

"Yes, but what Steve and I had is what worked for us…. then… and now. I'm so tired of everyone thinking they know anything about us." Catherine pushed up on her hands, frustrated. Then she cringed at the movement.

"Hey, take it easy. Don't tear open your stitches," Kelsey tried to placate her. "You just deserve to be happy, Cath."

"I am happy, Kelsey," Catherine implored, trying to make Kelsey understand. "You have no idea the kind of man Steve is. No one does really. All you ever see is the SEAL because that's what he shows to almost everyone. But there is so much more to him. And he and I are so much more alike than people realize, we just show it to the world differently." She sighed. "Don't get me wrong. He's nowhere near perfect. No one is. But he's perfect for me," she finished honestly.

"Okay, I'll butt out," Kelsey conceded.

"Thank you."

* * *

The door to Catherine's room opened and Steve walked in. He was freshly showered and was jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh," he said as he saw Kelsey still there. He and Kelsey had called a truce but still weren't on the best of terms. Steve was doing his best to be nice, but he was still angry at her for the way she treated Catherine and for her unfortunate association with that bastard Craig. "I can come back," he offered.

Catherine smiled. "It's okay. We were just finishing."

Steve smiled back and moved closer to her as Kelsey stood up. She walked to the foot of the bed. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I need to pack. I have an early flight tomorrow."

"I wish you could stay longer," Catherine said, unable to hide her disappointment.

"Classes start back up in a few days and, you're right, I do need to talk to mom and dad before I go back. He left me a message this morning and said if I didn't return his call today he was going to have me court marshaled."

"You're not in the military, you can't be court marshaled," Steve said pointed out.

"Like that makes a difference to him," Kelsey replied in an obvious tone.

Steve barked out a short laugh. He wouldn't put it past the Admiral to get his non-military daughter tossed in the brig to suit his purposes. If anyone had the power to have it done, it was him.

Steve took a seat in the chair Kelsey.

"Not even a few days?" Catherine asked. "You don't have to stay in the hotel; you can stay at my place."

"You don't need me in your hair while you're recovering, Cath."

"You won't be in her hair," Steve said absently, not even really sure why he was participating in the conversation.

"You won't be going home to recover?" Kelsey asked confused.

Catherine looked over at Steve, wondering where he was going with this.

"She'll be coming home with me," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She doesn't live at that house anymore."

Catherine shot him a questioning look and he shrugged. "Well, you don't."

"Maybe you can come back during Spring break," Catherine said hopefully, changing the subject.

"Let me see how the semester goes, huh," Kelsey replied with a shrug.

"Okay," Catherine nodded.

"I'll come see you in the morning before I head to the airport." Kelsey looked over at Steve now. "See you around, Steve."

"Kelsey," Steve acknowledged.

Kelsey walked out of the room and Steve waited until Catherine looked at him. "Seems like things went okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. She's not as easily forgiving as I am. I think she just needs time." Steve nodded and Catherine tilted her head as she asked, "So what was that all about a minute ago?"

"What was what?" he asked.

"That whole thing about my house?"

"What?" Steve looked at her again like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You don't live there anymore, Cath. When was the last time you spent a night there?"

"I can't remember actually."

"Exactly," he said matter-of-factly. "I'm over jerking around about this. I know we've never talked about it but we live together Cath. We don't spend any nights apart. Well, except for now, but I just thought it was a given. The only things you haven't moved into my place are your furniture."

Catherine smiled at him. "So, is this your roundabout way of asking me to move in with you?"

"Nope," he replied adamantly and she shot him a surprised look. He smirked. "Asking you now implies that I don't believe that you already do."

"Steve," Catherine started but Steve interrupted her.

He leaned closer to her so he could look her in the eyes. "This is silly Cath. If anything about the last few days, hell the last few months, should tell us is that life is too short to dick around about things. So just deal with the fact that we live together."

Catherine tilted her head again and narrowed her eyes, but Steve was saved when there was another knock on the door. It opened and Danny walked in.

"How's our patient this afternoon?" he asked cheerfully.

"Hi Danny," Catherine smiled at the same time Steve said, "What are you doing here Danno?"

Not that Steve was upset that Danny was there. His timing was perfect. He'd just save Steve from Catherine's wrath.

"Thought I'd stop in on my way home from the office. It was dead in there. There is zero happening on this island today. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. How are you feeling, hun?"

"Ready to go home," Catherine replied and shot a look at Steve. He grinned.

Danny looked back and forth between them before shaking his head. "Do you know when they're going to spring you?"

"Not soon enough."

The door opened again and Nurse Janie walked into the room. Steve bit back a groan. He and Janie were still on tentative terms, but she was very good to Catherine so Steve did his best to behave. He'd been surprised to see her once Catherine was moved out of ICU, but he learned that nurses make rounds and Janie's turn in ICU was up on the same day Catherine was moved. Just his luck.

"Hiya sweetie," Janie greeted Catherine then shot an annoyed look at Steve. Clearly she was also still holding a grudge for the other night.

"Hi Janie," Catherine smiled.

"How's the pain this afternoon? Scale of one to ten."

"Two," Catherine said.

Janie just looked at her. "Okay, let's try this again and, this time, regardless of who is in the room with you," Janie shot a pointed look at Steve, "give me an honest answer. What's your pain level on a scale of one to ten?"

"Six," Catherine admitted begrudgingly.

"That's more like it. Let me up the drip."

"Should she still be in that much pain?" Steve asked. "Cath why wouldn't you tell her honestly how much pain you're in?"

"Her level is normal for what we expect at this point."

"When will the doctor be back in to see me?" Catherine asked, conveniently ignoring Steve's question. "I'd really like to go home."

"She's making her rounds now, but you're not going home today, sweetie. Maybe tomorrow if you do well tonight."

"I just want to sleep in my own bed," Catherine replied trying not to sound irritable. "I'd be much more comfortable in my own bed."

"Cath, just listen to the doctor," Steve admonished.

"You're not going to actually lecture me on following doctor's orders are you?" Catherine shot back at him.

"She's got you there pal," Danny added.

"Shut it Danno. Cath, you're not coming home until the doctor says your one hundred percent ready."

"Is he always this bossy?" Jane asked as she handed Catherine a dose of her antibiotic.

"You have no idea," Catherine muttered, not caring if she sounded petulant now.

"Just because he's good looking doesn't mean you have to put up with him being a pain."

"He's right here," Steve said drolly as Danny snickered.

"I'll tell Dr. Hale that you're chomping at the bit to get out of here, okay, but don't get your hopes up, hun."

Catherine sighed. "Thanks for nothing, Janie."

Janie just patted Catherine on the hand and chuckled as she left the room.

* * *

It was two more days before Catherine was finally released. Steve had arrived a few minutes earlier to take her home. Janie was going over her paperwork while Steve stood behind her wheelchair ready to help her make a break for it.

"Okay, a few discharge instructions from the doctor," Janie said she Catherine signed form after form on a clipboard. "You are on limited activity for two weeks. No going back to work. You need to just relax." She narrowed her eyes at Steve. "Do you hear that Commander? She needs to rest."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Don't let her finish repainting the deck. Got it," Steve joked. He was in too good of a mood, happy to finally be taking Catherine home, to let Nurse Ratched spoil it.

"I really don't envy you."

"Steve," Catherine only had to say his name and Steve raised his arms in surrender.

"Don't lift anything over ten pounds. Keep your incision clean and dry and covered. You should take sponge baths but if you really need to take a shower, cover your incision completely with plastic. I've put some waterproof medical tape in your bag."

Clearly Janie didn't know who she was talking to. Both he and Catherine were trained in emergency medicine as well as EMT certified, and they both knew how to care for gunshot wounds.

"Avoid all strenuous activity. This includes heavy exercising, weightlifting, and other activities that make you breathe hard or strain." Janie gave another pointed look at Steve, daring him to make a comment, but he just grinned and bit his tongue. Catherine shook her head and pinched his thigh, knowing full well what was probably going through his head.

"I've also put an appointment card in your bag for you to come back in two weeks to have your stitches removed. The doctor will tell you at that point how long you will need to remain on restrictions, but you should plan on four to eight weeks minimum for full recovery."

"Looks like someone is going to be riding a desk for a while," Steve murmured to himself, louder than he intended. Catherine glared up at him and he could tell she wanted to do more than pinch him now, so he took a few steps away from her.

"I can have him tossed out of here if you want. Now that you're officially discharged I have that power back," Janie offered helpfully.

"Hmm," Catherine hummed. "That's tempting."

"Hey," Steve pouted quietly, but Catherine winked at him and he grinned again.

"Okay," Janie sighed. "But don't say I didn't offer."

Janie went through the rest of the discharge instructions. Finally Catherine was ready to go.

"Take care of yourself, sweetie," Janie leaned down and gave Catherine a light hug.

"Thank you, Janie, for everything," Catherine smiled and hugged her back.

"Now I don't want to see you back here anytime soon, you hear," Janie warned.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Janie squeezed Catherine's hand then opened the door so Steve could wheel Catherine into the hallway. After she followed them through she looked at Steve.

"Can you get her to the car without any assistance, Commander?"

"I think I can manage."

Janie nodded briskly before turning and walking toward the nurses' station.

Catherine looked up at Steve, a knowing smile on her face, and she wrapped her fingers around the wheels of the chair, stopping him from pushing her any further.

He looked down at her and sighed. She wasn't going to move until he did it.

"Nurse Janie," Steve said her name quietly. Maybe she wouldn't hear him, but sure enough Janie turned around to look back at him.

"Thank you," he said sincerely and smiled. He really was truly grateful for the care Janie gave Catherine.

She looked at him for a long minute, her face impassive. Finally she spoke. "Your boyish smile won't work on me, Commander. Take your girl home."

She turned without saying another word but Steve saw the hint of a smile curling her lips.

"Looks like you won her over," Catherine said as she let go of the wheel.

Steve started pushing her down the hallway and he grinned cockily in return. "It's the McGarrett charm. What can I say?"

Catherine's chuckle could be heard all the way back to the nurses' station.

* * *

Steve pulled up to the house and turned off the truck.

"Home sweet home," he said with a smirk.

"Give it a rest, Steve," Catherine warned, but there was no malice in her voice.

He just ignored her and stepped out of the truck. Catherine eased out her side, but the seat was just a little too high. She grunted softly as her feet hit the ground. Steve walked up and put a hand under her elbow.

"Hey, take it slow." He grabbed her bag from the back seat and led her slowly up to the front door.

Catherine walked into the living room and over the stairs. She looked up at them and sighed.

"Want some help?" Steve asked as he stepped closer to her. "That's a lot of stairs."

"No," Catherine replied. "I just need a minute."

"Your body has been through a hell of a lot, Cath. There's nothing wrong with admitting you need help."

"And there is nothing wrong with my legs," she snapped then sighed. "I'm sorry."

Steve reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, letting his hand linger on her cheek. "I'm not going to smother you, Cath. I know better than to even try." She sighed again and pressed her cheek into his palm. "Just tell me what you need."

"Honestly, right now I need a shower. I feel so gross."

"Okay," Steve replied amenably. "That requires going upstairs. Let's just take it one step at a time."

Catherine slowly made her way up the stairs with Steve close behind. He didn't make even one wise-ass remark about how slow she was moving and Catherine found she was actually a little disappointed. She chuckled to herself as she reached the landing at the top.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Catherine just shook her head. "Nothing."

"You need to cover your stitches so you don't get any water on them," Steve said as they entered the bedroom and he set her bag on the floor next to the door.

"Yeah. Can you get me a plastic bag and that waterproof tape Janie gave me?"

Steve grabbed a plastic bag from under the sink while Catherine unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it slowly down her arms.

"You really shouldn't twist. Will you let me help you put this on?" he asked and she nodded.

Gently and meticulously Steve taped the plastic over the left side of her torso, covering her incision. She flinched slightly but the pain was no worse than when she'd cracked her ribs in Korea, when they were retrieving Freddie's body. She just had to be very careful for the first few weeks to avoid tearing the stitches, inside her body more so than the ones on the outside.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to try to shower, Cath," Steve murmured.

"No, I feel gross. I haven't washed my hair for almost five days."

"Sometimes you are such a girl," he teased.

"Glad you notice Commander," she replied in a sultry voice and Steve raised an eyebrow in response.

"How are you going to reach up and wash your hair?"

"I'll manage."

"There, all set," he said softly. "If you want, I definitely don't mind helping you with that task."

She rolled her eyes and walked toward the bathroom. "I've been taking showers alone for over thirty years. I think I can handle it."

Steve just shrugged at her and smirked. She smirked right back then closed the door in his face.

* * *

Catherine stepped under the stream of warm water and hissed. It felt good and bad at the same time. Her skin seemed to be hyper-sensitive. Maybe she ached more than she thought.

She lifted her arms and bit back a soft groan. This wasn't going to work. Steve was right. She'd just have to rinse her hair and worry about washing it tomorrow.

Catherine let her head fall forward beneath the water and just let it flow over her. She didn't know how long she stood there, but she didn't hear the bathroom door open and only startled slightly when he said her name.

"Cath, I'm coming in."

She felt the cool air on her back as Steve opened the shower door and stepped inside. He reached over and grabbed her shampoo off the shelf in the corner. She lifted her head and looked at him. "What are you doing Steve?"

He reached up and slid his fingers into her hair. "What does it feel like I'm doing?"

She moaned softly as his fingers rubbed over her scalp in a circular motion as he worked the shampoo into a lather.

"I told you I'd be fine." Her eyes closed and he head fell forward again of its own volition.

"Yes, you did" he replied, "but we're going to run out of hot water soon so…," he trailed off and didn't say anything else.

For several minutes he just massaged her scalp and she moaned softly several times in response. She felt his arousal pressing against her and she instinctively pushed back against him.

"Ignore him," Steve said apologetically. "He can't be this close to you when you're naked and not react." She smiled at his rueful tone. "Turn around," he murmured.

Catherine straightened and turned to face Steve.

"Tilt your head back," Steve encouraged her.

Catherine did as she was told and Steve urged her under the water. She sighed softly as he rinsed her hair, his large fingers sliding through the soft strands as the shampoo washed away.

Feeling his erection poking her belly now, Catherine reached down and took him in her hand, squeezing gently, a seductive smile curling on her lips.

Steve groaned. "No, Cath."

She quirked an eyebrow at him as she stepped closer, tilted her face up and brushed her lips against his chin. She stroked him firmly the way she knew he liked.

Steve reached down to stop her, pulling her hand away. "No, Cath," he said again. "That's not what this is about."

Her eyes softened as she looked at him. "Clearly I'm not up for anything but I could always watch you. That would be kinda hot," she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Steve just shook his head. "Any other time, I'd take you up on the offer in a heartbeat." Now his eyes softened. "But not tonight. Come on let's get you dried off and into bed."

Catherine kissed his chin once more. "Give me a minute."

Steve nodded and stepped out of the shower. Catherine washed her body as best as she could, keeping her movements minimal then shut the water off. When she opened the shower door, Steve was standing there with towel.

"Thanks."

Steve helped her dry off as she brushed out her wet hair. A wise-ass comment rested on the tip of Catherine's tongue, but she held back, knowing he needed this, this reassurance that she was here and alright. She wanted desperately to hug him so she did just that, carefully reaching around him and pressing her naked body against his.

"Hey, be careful of your stitches," he warned softly.

She buried her face in her chest and sighed. He gently wrapped his arms around her and bent his head to bury his face in her neck. Neither of them spoke. No words were necessary.

After a few minutes she shivered.

"Let's get a new bandage on you and get you dressed before you get a chill."

Steve re-bandaged her incision and Catherine smiled at how gentle he was, just like he'd been when she was shot last fall.

"There, all set," he murmured.

When he was done, Catherine sat on the edge of the bed and Steve kneeled down. He grabbed her panties off the bed and lifted one foot at a time to slide them up her legs.

"You know, as much as I appreciate this, I have to say I much prefer when you take my clothes off."

He grinned. "Me too."

She reached down when his hands reached her knees. "Steve, really I've got this. Can you get me some water so I can take my antibiotics?"

He nodded. "How about a cup of Sleepytime tea?" he asked. "Will that interfere with your meds?"

"No, that should be fine and it sounds great. Thanks."

Catherine watched him as he left the room. She sat for a moment looking around the room, grateful she was even here.

* * *

Steve looked out the kitchen window as he waited for the water to boil. He felt like he could breathe deep for the first time in over a week. Catherine's shooting had taken more of a toll on him than he admitted to anyone. Sure, over the years, especially when she was stationed overseas, there had been several times she'd been shot or injured, but nothing like this.

He had almost lost her, had come too damn close, and it was still wrecking havoc on his entire psyche. All the things he'd left undone, all the things he'd left unsaid, all of it had consumed him during the long hours before she'd woken up in the hospital. He'd done a good job of hiding it, especially from Catherine, but now that she was home and he could finally breathe again, the exhaustion and relief hit him full force.

She was everything to him. Deep down he'd known it all along, but would never let it rise to the surface. Vulnerability was not Steve McGarrett's strong suit and the way he felt about Catherine made him feel vulnerable. So he locked it away and did his best to keep things as casual between them as he could, for a long time, even if he was only fooling himself. Being stationed on opposite sides of the world most of the time made it easier, but when she got stationed at Pearl, he couldn't hide from it anymore.

Of course, even then, he still wouldn't admit how he felt. Wouldn't admit she was his girlfriend, even though that was exactly who she was. No wonder everyone questioned their relationship. No wonder everyone wondered what the hell she was doing with him, when he couldn't even tell _her_ he loved her, never mind admitting it to anyone else.

No wonder everybody thought he was a dickhead who was afraid of commitment. He was a dickhead. But his commitment to Catherine, that's something he was no longer afraid of.

The kettle whistled and Steve poured the hot water into mug with a teabag. He let it steep for a minute then he carried the mug upstairs.

* * *

Catherine was sitting on her side of the bed, dressed in only her panties and a tank top when Steve came into the room. She was reading over the paperwork from the hospital and didn't notice him until he was standing right next to her.

"Here," he said handing her the cup.

"Thanks."

Steve sat on the mattress beside her. Catherine took a pill out of the bottle and then swallowed it down with some tea.

"I can't take another pain med for two hours but I have a feeling I'm going to be long asleep before that anyway." Steve just nodded absently. "Are you okay?" she asked curiously.

"Why is it people just assume we're not committed to each other?"

"What?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Why do people assume our relationship isn't serious?"

"Where is this coming from, Steve?"

He shrugged. "It just seems like everyone assumes our relationship is casual because we're not married with two point five kids or something?"

Catherine reached for his hand. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, Steve. Is this because of Kelsey? She told me what she said to you-"

"Do you think our relationship is casual?" he asked, not letting her finish.

"No," she replied honestly, after a beat.

"Do you question how I feel about you? I mean, I know I'm not the best at-" he shifted a little to look at her. "I know I should-," he struggled over the words again. "I just assumed you knew. I mean…Catherine, the way I feel about you, it's-"

She took pity on him. "It's okay, Steve. I know."

"No, Cath, it's not okay. You deserve better than to just know. You deserve to hear the words."

"Steve, people say things they don't mean all the time."

"I don't," he said seriously.

"No, you don't," she agreed.

"But just because I don't say something doesn't mean I don't feel it. Every second of every day.

Catherine's breath hitched softly as she realized what was coming.

Steve tilted his head down and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Cath," Steve said with no hesitation.

Catherine reached up and cupped his face in her hands. She leaned forward, even though her body screamed at the movement. She brushed her nose gently against his and watched his eyes flutter with pleasure.

"God, I love you," he murmured again and she could tell it was a relief for him to finally say the words. "I've loved you for so long."

"I know," she smiled and whispered against his lips. His eyes popped open and he pulled his head back so he could look at her.

"That's all you're going to say to me? After a heartfelt declaration like that? All I get is an 'I know?'"

Catherine could hear the hurt and insecurity in his voice and she smiled beautifully at him, her heart bursting with more love than she ever thought it was possible for one person to feel.

He eyed her uncertainly. She grabbed his face gently again, pulling his lips a whisper's breath away from hers.

"I love you too, Steve," she breathed into his mouth as she kissed him.

The End…. for now


End file.
